Clássico Maroto!
by Hatake Jie
Summary: Eles juraram não fazer nada de bom; Elas nunca tiveram intenção do contrário realmente. Juntos e sem vergonha alguma, eles têm remotas chances de fazer o certo. Espere todos os tipos de emoções, pois cabeças irão rolar e corpos também em Clássico Maroto!
1. Mini prólogo

**Mini prólogo.**

Muitas pessoas acham que Zac_arias_ é o cara mais sem noção da história, e com certeza, eles estão certos. Já Mille, namorada dele, é uma garota de tanto estilo que mal cabe dentro de si, tendo assim crises diárias. Aí Lorena, irmã gêmea (e mais velha por dois minutos) de Zac; é um anjinho, uma santa (do pau-oco, só se for, neném). Um cara que faria Merlin se borrar nas cuecas, o ácido e esperto lobisomem (isso é segredo), Remus Lupin.

Jane, três doses de sarcasmo e duas de marra, uma placa de "Cuidado!" no pescoço dela faria bem aos mais perturbadores. Aqui o cara que pra ser cachorro, não falta absolutamente nada: Sirius Black. James, o mais, mais, mais, mais, entende? Ah, se você tiver a bondade de emprestar um gel pra cabelo, ele agradece. Por último e bem menos importante, digo, mas não menos importante: Lílian Evans; se você vir alguém gritando nos jardins, Lily é a louca de chicotinho na mão, correndo atrás desse cara gritando aí.

Então, você está pronto?

Eles estão.

Ou não.

Vai saber.

* * *

_**Avisos** __idiotas __**importantes aos leitores:** _

**1°-** Vá ao banheiro antes de ler a fic (e lave as mãos, por favor!).

**2°-** Não faça em casa, o que eles farão aqui (não que vá ocorrer algo perigoso, sem chance).

**3°-** Terceiro e última aviso: não tem último aviso.

Então, só resta à mim, postar o primeiro capítulo! :D


	2. Festa!

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: HP não me pertence, porque se assim fosse, Sirius Black seria sexy simbol. (y)

**1. Festa!**

_Narrado por Lílian Evans._

- Eu uso o banheiro primeiro, Evans!

- Nem que a vaca tussa, cuspa e engula de volta, Hokins!

- Eu a faço até dançar tango!

- Não força, Jay. – desliguei o modo "gritar pra ganhar" e olhei totalmente broxa pra Jay, que me pôs a língua e entrou no dormitório feminino, chutando a porta naquela delicadeza que nem Merlin explica. – Mas então, eu uso o banheiro primeiro!

- Haha, e por que você ACHA que tem esse direito, nano pessoa? – aah, sua bixa! Avacalha comigo só porque é quinze centímetros mais alta (e gostosa) que eu.

- Simplesmente pelo fato de eu SER uma NANO pessoa RUIVA! – agora eu fiquei com medo, porque colega, a cara de que quer me socar da Jay é aterrorizante. Mas eu não demonstrarei fraqueza! Posso ser nano pessoa, e ela ser alta pra caralho, - me deixando em injusta desvantagem - mas não fraquejarei diante do perigo.

De jeito algum.

AAAAAAAAH, EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE!

- Vocês não podem, pela primeira vez na vida, entrar em um acordo sem barraco? – olhei pra dentro do quarto semi-escuro e me dei conta de que nós – eu e Jay - não estávamos sozinhas. Na verdade, há mais duas pessoas aqui: Lore (que fez a pergunta à vossas rainhas do barraco) e Mille, que não deu a mínina pra nossa chegada e continuou pintando as unhas.

- NÃO! – respondemos grosseiramente e saímos correndo em direção as nossas camas lotadas de bagulhos, e desembestamos a pegar as roupas. O ROBOCOOOP GAAAAAY, AH EU SEI, EU SEI! É estranho, mas toda essa discussão me lembrou essa música.

Lore revirou os olhos diante nossa bestice e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo antes de nós entrarmos avacalhando no quarto.

- Perdeu, ruiva, o banheiro é meu! – holy crep, ela vai chegar primeiro que eu!

Catei meus All Star vermelhos debaixo da cama e saí correndo por cima de tudo, de forma que consegui enroscar o pé bonitamente na cortina do dossel e cair de cara no chão.

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! – berrei dramaticamente e ela parou, me encarando mortalmente. Fiz uma cara de dor de bunda e levantei como um canguru recém nascido (oin, eles são tão gosmentos e nojentos e pequenos haha, falou a grande), disparando ao banheiro em seguida. HAHA, O BANHEIRO É MEU, E TENHO DITO!

- LILY, SUA ESTRUMOSA MEIO METRO QUE NÃO TOMOU TODDY! – sempre, sempre, mas ela sempre PRECISA por minha falta de altura no meio das difamações. Brincadeira, cara.

POFT!

Então eis que Lily Evans e Jay Hokins conseguem mais uma proeza em Hogwarts: SE ENTALAREM NA PORTA DO BANHEIRO, UHUUUUUL! Das duas, uma; ou nós estamos muito gordas, ou essa porta é realmente muito estreita.

- Lily, você é uma gorda. Se manda! – eu também te amo, Jay.

- Gorda, eu?! Você já viu seus pneus cheios de buracos, no espelho? – eu também sei detonar, mermão! Mas o sem graça é que ela não tem pneus, devido às atividades físicas.

- Todo avião tem pneu, querida. – nossa! Essa é do tempo que minha avó surfava.

- De repente me deu uma vontade de cagar... – Mille levantou vagarosamente de sua cadeira, assoprando as unhas recém pintadas.

- VAI CAGAR NO MATO, CRIATURA! – eu e Jay berramos todas juntas e reunidas (?) mais uma vez, causando uma cara de "pisei na merda" em Mille. Cara que logo foi substituída por uma muito, mas MUITO sinistra.

Oh holy crep, sinto cheiro de rabo assando.

- Ou as duas saem daí, ou eu vou assar o rabo de vocês! – o que eu disse? Viramos nossos rostinhos lindos e encantadores pra Mille, que apontava-nos a varinha ameaçadoramente.

Vou molhar minhas calças, ficaadica.

- Jay, espirulita daí, nega! – a empurrei pro lado com toda força, o que não adiantou porcaria nenhuma, já que a gente ta entalada. Dãr.

- ESPIRULITA VOCÊ, LILY! – fiquei surda.

Ahn?

Surda.

AHN?

Morra.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

- MAS SAI VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

- NÃO VOU SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

- NEM EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!

- LEVICORPUS!

AH MERLIN, TO FLUTUANDO DE CABEÇA PRA BAIXO, POSSO MORRER FELIZ JÁ! Quer dizer, depois que eu vomitar o que está voltando do meu estômago, ehê. Oxe, a Jay ta flutuando do meu lado, e de cabeça pra baixo também, e está se debatendo como se tivesse possuída. E Mille entrou no banheiro cantarolando, ainda por cima.

- Oê, Jay! – abanei debilmente pra ela. Porque ser débil é um estilo de vida, cara.

- Vai. A. Merda. Lily!

Ui, não ficaadica.

* * *

_Meia hora depois..._

E pra completar, eu ainda não usei o banheiro, ehêêêê!

Mille já cagou e Jay o está usando agora. Ou seja, a Lily que se foda e fique sem se arrumar!

Ah, pois é, acho que não expliquei o porquê de todo essa muvuca pra usar o banheiro. E agora falando em "arrumar", lembrei do que se trata. Tipo, cara: festa hoje.

FEEEEESTA HOJE! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA! FESTA!

Ok chega sua lesada.

Ou melhor, FESTA DE ANIVERSÁRIO! E DE QUEM, DE QUEM? DA LILY E DA JAY! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMAIS, CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA!

Ok chega sua lesada. 2

Na verdade hoje é aniversário da Jay mesmo, o meu é só amanhã (é, a gente foi quase separada na maternidade), e nem ia ter festa, porque se tem duas coisas que não cabem na mesma frase, é Jay e festa de aniversário, mas como eu sou muito macho (quem fala isso é a Jay, mas ela não precisa saber dos meus plágios) a obriguei a festejar o dia em que Deus praguejou ter criado o mundo; não porque ela nasceu. Claro.

Mas voltando ao assunto do banheiro, justo hoje, a Jay teve que encarnar uma patricinha e lutar pelo banheiro, coisa que ela nunca fez. Aí bem, o resto você sabe. E agora estamos eu, Lore e Mille, aqui, sentadas, esperando a donzela sair do banheiro, para eu poder entrar, me arrumar, e aí sim, nós descermos.

Assoviei, balancei as pernas, fiz uma bola gigante do meu chiclet mascado desde antes das onze da manhã (eu sou viciada em chiclet napolitano, garoto), cantarolei um "ROBOCOOOOP GAY, AH EU SEI, EU SEI, O ROBOCOP GAAAY!" totalmente desafinado e me joguei na cama.

- Lorezita... – olhei pra ela, piscando os olhos de um jeito todo charmoso e ela se virou pra mim, séria.

- Pede, Lily. – o problema da Lore, é ser uma adolescente adulta demais, compreende? Ela sempre detona minha felicidade de criança sem dente e de perna torta.

- Oh, que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? – fiz todo aquele drama de ofendida, mas logo voltei à ter postura. - Certo, não responda. Mas me conte, vocês puseram balão surpresa no teto?

Eles quer dizer: Lore, Mille e Zac. Que se encarregaram da decoração da Sala Comunal (o Zac serviu só de cara do caminhão de mudanças vestido com um macacão coladinho e sexy que Mille não saiba que eu tenho esses pensamentos sobre o namorado dela ciumenta pra caralho) e eles não me contaram nadinha de nada de necas nenhuma sobre a tal da decoração.

- Você vai fazer dezesseis e não seis anos, Lily. Mas ficou legal, eu garanto. – Lore fez "legal" com o dedão e piscou um olho.

CAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLHA! Não teve graça, ficaadica. – E espere, criança, daqui a pouco você vai ver a maravilha que ficou nossa arte decorativa no Salão Comunal.

Humilde no último nível, colega.

- Não é por nada não, mas se ficou estiloso, foi porque eu estava junto e mandei naquela joça toda. – Mille se sentou ao lado de Lore, com ar todo pomposo.

- Sim, e se fosse só por você, o teto teria sido substituído por nuvens fofas, rosas e gays. – ui, não sabia dessa.

- Na verdade, sim. – e as duas continuaram conversando sobre algo que realmente não me interessa. Observei-as enquanto gastavam saliva; é, até que estão arrumadinhas pra festa.

Lore está vestindo uma saia preta retinha e uma regata bem solta e larga, branca. Scarpin e meia calça – pretos -, um luxo, colega. Os cabelos loiros lisíssimos e compridos estão, tipo, bem penteados, sei lá. E como acessório, um colar bem comprido, com uma estrela de pingente. Eu até que dava uns catos, se fosse homem.

Já a Mille, um escândalo de cabelos verdes. Garanto que teve uma crise de "eu sou normal demais" e resolveu revolucionar, mas ficou rulez (até porque de cabelos coloridos, eu entendo), ainda mais que o batom preto que ela colocou deu um contraste muito louco. E como figurino da noite, acho que ela encarnou algo como "mulher de negócios bem sucedida". Camisa tipo essas que nós usamos como uniforme de Hogwarts, só que preta, skinny básico e botão plataforma cheio de fivelas e etc. Nada mais, mas eu catava também.

- Pronto, vacas do meu pasto!

- Muuuuuu! – me virei pra ver Jay saindo do banheiro, deslumbrante, gostosa e poderosa como sempre. Mesmo que ela não concorde ou admita nem sob tortura. A Jay é bem alta, tipo que 1,75 de altura, ou seja, as pernas morenas dela são uma loucura. E o cabelo preto é estonteante. Mas hoje à noite, ui, arrebentou ein, nega.

Um vestido larguinho e listrado roxo/cinza, com uma touca que a Jay provavelmente nem vai usar (adoro toucas e minha roupa não vai ter, ficaadica), e nos pés, um tênis moda sk8 com um cano alto, muito estranho, mas legal, branco com cinza.

- Nossa, Lily, você é exatamente aquilo que chamam de "encarnar a personagem". – eu ri do comentário dela e peguei minha roupa, indo correndo ao banheiro. FINALMENTE, MY PRECIOUS IS JUST MINE!

- Jay! – derrapei assim que passei por ela e quase caí de novo (sabe, isso deve ser problema de berço), porque vi uma coisa que me deixou pasma. Tipo, Jane Hokins usando batom ROSA? Querido, to bege. – Isso na sua boca é batom?

Ela revirou os olhos, irritadinha. Ela se irrita por tudo, colega.

- Não, é cera, Lily. Claro que é batom! – o sarcasmo dela é algo sobrenatural. E às vezes irrita que aaaargh, que socão.

- Você não usa batom.

- Eu sei, mas hoje é por motivo de força maior. – tipo, ahn? – Na festa você vai entender, cabeçuda. – aí ela me empurrou legal pra dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta de um jeito que quase rachou no meio. Ui, quanto mistério.

AH, O BANHEIRO É MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!

* * *

Passei o "espalhadô" (modo tosco como a Jay chama o pincel pra passar pó no rosto) na sombra preta e depois pintei meu olho, deixando bem punk (HEY HO, LET'S GO! IT'S ROCK'N'ROLL!). Peguei o batom vermelho na gaveta e deslizei nos meus lábios finos, o brilho refletiu no espelho. Pronta. E nem demorou.

- VAMOS LILY! 'CÊ JÁ TA HÁ UMAS DUAS HORAS AÍ DENTRO, CARAMBA! – ok, talvez eu tenha demorado um pouquinho, mas a Jay exagera também. Inclusive, exagera nos pontapés e socos na pobre porta. – SE AFOGOU NA PIA, CRIATURA?

- SIM, JÁ CRIEI ALGAS NO SUVACO TAMBÉM! – mais socos e pontapés. Ah, vai até quebrar o pulso, como da última vez. Mas eu não vou me afetar, não mesmo.

- TE FODE, LILY!

- Tuuu, tuuu, tuuuu, tuuu! – falei bem pertinho da porta, pra invocar mais ainda a fera. Aguarde um instante, por favor, o banheiro está ocupado.

Voltei-me pro espelho do armário e analisei meu rosto. Maquiagem ok, cabelo ok, ok. Eu ando reparando... Meus olhos verdes brilhantes não estão exatamente brilhantes de uns dias pra cá, estão opacos e feios. E eu não estou tão engraçada, nem palhaça, nem bobona. Acho que é algo como um estado de felicidade parcial. Uma parte está feliz, outra não; e eu sei qual não está feliz. A parte que ele ocupa.

Hoje a noite vai ser longa, ficaadica.

Bem, me olhei no espelho maior, que é de corpo todo e vi o que eu vejo todo dia, só que sem aquela cara de chapada costumeira que eu tenho pela manhã; uma nano ruiva, de cabelo repicados e pele muito branca. Uma blusa azul rabiscada de branco, e uma luva no mesmo estilo na mão direita, uma skinny surrada e rasgada, e o All Star vermelho encardido de sujeira mesmo.

"Porque tênis sujo, é tênis com história pra contar, mãe."

Quem nunca disse isso não foi um adolescente. Alguém perguntou que rasgão era aquele no meu tênis; eu respondi: isso foi quando eu pulei a cerca e fiquei presa, sabe comé né.

Ah, já ia me esquecer do brincão em forma de raio na orelha direita e as tranças embaixo do cabelo, que vão até quase a minha bunda (AAAAPLIQUEI UM PEDAÇO DE CRINA DE ÉGUA NO MEU CABEEEELO, LÁLÁ).

Ok, terminei o serviço pesado. Passar quilos e quilos de argamassa pro rosto ficar aparentando meus exatos dezesseis anos (que ainda não chegaram) e não sessenta, como acontece.

- CHEGUEEEEI, MEUS FÃS! – abri a porta num empurrão só e estendi meus braços, esperando meus fãs todos pularem em mim e eu sufocar num montinho de CC, o que não aconteceu.

- Eu não sou sua fã. – ela me broxa, mas é minha amiga. Ela é uma égua, mas até que é supimpa! E eu nem bebi ainda. – Mas até que 'cê ta gata, ein, se eu fosse homem bem que eu te traçava, ruivinha.

Oin, seria fofo se não fosse nojento.

- Mas ainda bem que você NÃO é homem. – rodei o dedo acima da cabeça, confirmando minha opção. – E onde estão Mille e Lore?

- Ah, elas disseram que nós tínhamos de descer sozinhas e blá, blá, blá. Era só desculpa pra ir dar uma secada nos caras lá embaixo, você sabe. – assenti, balançando a cabeça como se fosse uma velha gagá dizendo que a nossa geração está perdida.

GERAÇÃO COCA-COLA!

- Então vamos que vamos que hoje a noite vai ser só TUNTI, TUNTI, TUNCTUTI, TUNTI, TUNTI! – caralho, eu seria uma perfeita DJ!

- Ah, Lily, uma coisa que se esqueceram de te contar. – oxe, lá vem. Com certeza é algo bizarro, porque sempre se esquecem da coisinha aqui. Fiz cara de que era pra desenrolar e ela prosseguiu: - VOCÊ VAI CANTAR HOJE, HAHA!

Como?

- Cantar, Lily.Dãr, manezona! – e da lhe pedala na Lily! Ela não tem vergonha de fazer isso numa pessoa que (não) tem tamanho pra ser a irmã de cinco anos dela! – Mas tem mais uma coisa... Euvoucantartambém.

Ain?

- EU VOU CANTAR TAMBÉM, CARALHO! – aí se você a chama de marrenta, geniozinho forte e casca grossa, ela mete porrada. Com o tempo você acostuma. Ou não. Eu ainda me arrepio só de me lembrar do dia que ela meteu um soco no nariz de um moleque aí... O cara nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Pobre criança. A Jay arrasa vidas.

- HAHA, ALGUÉM SE FUDEU E NÃO FUI EU! – apontei pra cara de bixa lixo dela e ri bobocamente, recebendo um gesto muito feio em troca. Educação mandou lembranças, Hokins.

- Você vai cantar também, espertona. – e Jay me broxa, capítulo trezentos e quarenta e sete.

- MAS NÃO VOU CANTAR NEM A PAU, JUVENAL! – girei em torno de mim mesma e consegui me desequilibrar, e, se não fosse Jay pra me segurar pela blusa, eu tava lambendo o chão. De novo.

To dizendo, esse problema é de berço.

- Ahaha, mentiu pru tiú! Eu sei que você ama rebolar e se aparecer em cima do palco. – foi só uma vez, ok? E ninguém deve se lembrar daquilo, até porque eu era a menos bêbada e não lembro muito bem... – Eu lembro sim.

Como é? Ah sim.

- Vai cagar, Jay.

- Foi mal ae, to presa.

- A gente ta só enchendo murcilha, não é? – apontei pra porta do dormitório, que está vazio, e isso é um verdadeiro milagre, porque apesar do dormitório ser exclusivamente nosso, não existe noite que apenas nós quatro estamos aqui.

- Ãh... dão. – imitar fanhos é feio e gera problema, ainda mais quando você imita um fanho pra um fanho, saca a dimensão da porquera?

- Ah, bem logo, abiga! – mas eu adoro fazer coisas feias, hoho. Puxei a mão da Jay e saímos do quarto, de mãos dadas (que sexy). Descemos as escadas circulares lentamente, cada vez mais as batidas da música se intensificavam, junto com os batimentos do meu coração.

Caralho, isso é tão gaydacu.

Apertei com força a mão da Jay, mas não a olhei. Eu sei que ela está se odiando mentalmente por uma coisa tão sentimental, mas ela sabe que apanha depois se não fizer o que a nanica aqui quer. SIIIINTA O PODER!

Chegamos aos dois últimos degraus, que Jay desceu e eu não, ficando assim igualadas na altura. Analisei completamente o Salão Comunal. Entende um lugar que foi construído pra abrigar trezentas pessoas e está suportando umas quinhentas? Pois é, Grifinórios, Lufos, Corvinais e se bobiar, até Sonserinos estão aqui. Agora pense nele bem escuro (altos índices de boca no chão) com um palco improvisado em um canto e uma "sacada" pro DJ, que é o Zac, no outro canto.

Lá do lado oposto ao nosso, tem uma mesa, com panos vermelho e roxo caindo pra cá e pra lá, bem esvoaçantes e levinhos (ui), essa é a mesa da pinga e dos doces, sem dúvida. E acima dela, tem duas fotos gigantes: uma da Jay, com uma pose muito cheia de marra e uma minha, fazendo um V de vitória com os dedos.

Sorri como já não fazia há algum tempo, quando a música parou e todos se viraram pra nós. Desci os dois degraus e larguei a mão de Jay, colocando as minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça. Vários assovios e gritos se iniciaram junto com uma salva de palmas.

- Eu odeio isso. – Jay sussurrou pra mim, sorrindo falsamente pro povo. É um bicho do mato, mesmo.

- Fica quieta e sorri. – issae, eu mando e desmando nessa joça!

Todos pararam de bater palmas e abriram caminho pra Jay e eu passarmos e irmos até a mesa da pinga. Chegamos até a dita cuja e uma música Techno, bastante conhecida minha até, começou a tocar.

AH, É O PARABÉNS TECHNO QUE O ZAC ME CONTOU! PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA FUDIDA, MUITOS PORRES DE VERDADE, MUITOS CHUTES NA SUA TIA, AE!

IUHAOIOUAHAOUIHAIUAHOIUHAOIU.

Véio, é muito ridículo cantar parabéns, ainda mais quando se faz dezesseis anos. Mas por isso mesmo que é legal.

A música terminou e todos estouraram as mãos em palmas outra vez, ao que eu e Jay assoviamos BEM alto.

- AE, GALERA, VALEU A PRESENÇA! – vibrei com as mãos e todos gritaram em resposta. AH, EU TO MALUCO! Braços pra cima, pessoal: AH, EU TO MALUCO! – AGORA É HORA DE FEEESTA!

Mais berros ecoaram. Pô, a melhor hora é agora!

- SOM NA CAIXA, ZAC! – Jay "mandou" pra Zac, que fez um legal com o dedo e pôs aqueles fones ENOOOORMES, que fazem a gente parece E.T.'s, nos ouvidos e logo umas luzes coloridas começaram a brilhar pela Sala Comunal e a música dançante tocou.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGA! Olhei gulosa pra mesa cheia de coisas engordantes e maravilhosas, mas minha mão se moveu antes que eu pudesse detê-la, diretamente aos copos e pegou um coquetel de chocolate, sem álcool. Porque eu não bebo nada de álcool.

AHAM, CAI NESSA!

Mas ein, Mille e Lore capricharam mesmo, que amigas eficientes. Saí carregando o copo acima da cabeça e me sacolejando toda, indo direto pra multidão que se mexia e remexia, e fazendo assim com que meu coquetel voasse pra todos os lados possíveis.

TUNTI, TUNTI, TUNTI, TUNTI!

- LIIIIIIIILY! – oh my god, ouço vozes.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX! – pulei no pescoço dele e joguei meu coquetel no chão; oh holy crep. Mas cara, o que é um coquetel perdido quando se está pendurada no pescoço de Sirius Muito Mas Muito Gostoso Mesmo Black? É nada!

- Parabéns, ruiva! – ele me apertou, apertou e me pôs no chão, e eu inflei a bochecha pra ele deixar um beijo babado e nojento ali. – Isso que eu chamo de ficar velha, ein.

Ah é, veja bem os cabelos brancos entre os ruivos.

- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILY! - oh my god, ouço vozes. 2

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATY! – me virei pra ver a bixa porra louca do Patrik vir saltitante até mim e me dar um selinho. Ele é gay demais da conta. E o Sirius ta olhando isso com muito nojo, ficaadica. – O que 'cê ta achando da festa?

Sabe aquele amigo bem abixado que toda garota tem ou pelo menos, quer ter? Bem, o Paty é o meu amigo abixado. Eu racho muito com ele. E brigo também, porque dividir macho com esse cara é fogo.

- Arrasou amiga, bate! – fizemos um cumprimento muito tosco e olhamos para Sirius, que parecia meio nervoso, nauseado. – Que foi, Black, me achou bonita?

UIAHOAIUHOIU, ESSE PATRICK NÃO TEM JEEEEEEEEEEEEITO, CARA!

- Credo, sai pra lá, coisa estranha! – no alto de sua macheza, Sirius Black se esconde atrás de mim, muito lindo.

- Credo digo eu, Black, seu egocêntrico! Eu não curto Maroto, e tenho dito. – ui, essa doeu. E essa de "Maroto" eu explico depois. – Mas então, Lily, minha linda, parabéns; e ah, eu quero ver você usando meu presente, ein! Agora eu vou ir aproveitar a festa e arranjar um bofe pra mim.

A cara que o Paty usou me fez querer saber que tipo de presente ele deu... O último foi uma calcinha de oncinha. Suuuper sexy.

- Certo, certo. Mas Paty, canta aquela música comigo? – pisquei meus olhinhos pra ele, que sacou na hora de que música eu estava falando.

_I WILL SURVIVE, HEEEEEY, HEEEEEY!_

Fizemos uma pose muito dramática, como se fossemos um casal se separando e então, Paty saiu saltitando, da mesma forma que veio.

- Argh! – oxe, tinha até me esquecido do Sirius. Que em um passe de mágica, transformou sua expressão de nojo em... Sacana. Mas porque será que eu não estou surpreendida?! Mas nem te conto, colega. – Ein Lily, onde foi a Jay?

Esse Black não tem jeito MESMO. Procura sarna pra se coçar, ou no caso, procura a Jay pra apanhar.

E agora que eu parei pra pensar, cadê ela? MERLIN, EU PERDI A JAAAAY! AQUELA BIXA LIXO DAQUELE TAMANHO TODO E EU PERDI ELA, MAS COOOOMO?

- Boa pergunta, mas procura que tu acha; ainda mais se você procurar pelo Megoo, eles devem estar por aí... – falei em descaso. Megoo é o ficante da Jay desde o ano passado, e ela já ta querendo dar um fim nisso há bastante tempo. Sabe que agora eu até começo a entender o porquê da Jay ter posto batom? Megoo odeia batom; Irritar Megoo deixa Jay feliz; e assim os dois terminam, ou não.

Sirius piscou pra mim e saiu pelo meio da multidão, atrás dela. Ai, isso ainda vai dar em barraco, ficaadica. Virei pra voltar pra mesa de pinga e pegar outro coquetel já que o meu foi totalmente perdido (e eu não pude nem resgatar o guarda-chuva decorativo!), mas parei estatizada no chão.

Dei de cara com ele. Então eis senhoras e senhores, crianças e crianços, lhes apresento James Potter, ele. O melhor Maroto, em minha opinião (e na de muitas outras garotas também, vale ressaltar). O cara mais lindo, legal e amarrante que poderiam ter me apresentado algum dia. Mas também é o cara que me deixa assim, nem tão alegre como deveria ser.

James não me encarou nos olhos, apenas passou a mãos nos cabelos, deixando-os mais arrepiados do que já estavam, típica mania dele. E foi essa mania que me fez gamar nele. Quer dizer, primeiro eu odiava, depois eu amei e agora eu ainda amo, mas não admito sem sob tortura.

- Bela festa. – ele começou pondo as mãos nos bolsos, o que é sinal de incerteza. Se o James põe as mãos nos bolsos, é porque ele não sabe o que dizer, fazer e etc. Ui, sabe até o que o bofe come. ÔH, SE SEI, UIAHIAOHAUI! – Parabéns, Lily.

Ele disse simplesmente dito, que melancólico.

- Obrigada, James. – agradeci sorrindo de canto e abracei-o rapidamente. Ele se sentiu desconfortável com isso, e eu também, ficaadica.

Ok, eu posso estar meio de mal com ele, mas nada se resolve se nós não tentarmos concertar.

Ui, profundo como um pires.

- Vem, James! – peguei-o pela mão e o puxei pra pista de dança, um sorriso estreito se formou nos lábios dele. E QUE lábios.

Passamos por todos, até chegarmos exatamente ao centro da multidão, muita gente gritava PARABÉNS pra mim e eu acenava em agradecimento. A música era rápida e ritmada...

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Larguei a mão dele e levantei os braços, começando a me mexer ao ritmo da música. Ele fez o mesmo, me encarando de um jeito que me causa arepios. Sabe quando seu mundo se resume a apenas uma música, você embalada no 

ritmo dela e (digo, alguém) que esta a dez centímetros distante de você? Perfeito.

Parei de dançar quando a música mudou, pra qualquer uma que eu não prestei atenção. Então ele me puxou pela cintura e ai, segura eu, garoto! Meu coração falhou uma, duas, três vezes e bateu forte de novo.

James me segurou no pescoço e chegou com a boca muito perto da minha orelha, fazendo minha espinha se eriçar maravilhosamente. Espera um pouco que eu vou ao paraíso e já venho, colega.

- Lily, eu queria... – e o resto eu já não escutei direito porque a música ALTA não deixa.

- O quê?! – berrei pra ele, pondo a mão em seus ombros e ficando na ponta dos pés, já que ele tem a mesma altura da Jay e aí o resto da história você já imagina. Gente, eu acho que tenho complexo de altura.

- LIIIILY! – oh my god, ouço vozes. 18732618763186318

Mas dessa vez eu não gostei, ficaadica. Porque alguém MUITO sem noção puxou meu ombro, me tirando dos braços de James, que estavam bem bons e legais e quentinhos, sabe.

- QUE FOI, SER MORTAL ADE POUCA INTELIGÊNCIA?! – porque eu sou "imorrível", haha. Por fogo e matar um fedaputa que disse isso, fala sério.

- FOI MAL AE, MAS TA NA HORA DE CANTAR, VEM! – foi a Millene, só podia. Eu vou é enfiar o microfone lá onde o sol não bate, isso sim. Ela puxou meu braço sem cerimônia e como eu não sou trouxa nem nada, puxei James junto.

Ela nos arrastou até o palco que eu comentei antes, e que assim, de perto, é realmente pequeno; fica dez centímetros acima da minha cabeça e quinze abaixo da de James (tão animador). Só tem uma guitarra, uma bateria, um baixo e um suporte para microfone ali em cima.

- Ok, Lily o vocal e a guitarra são seus e nem tem discussão. – Lore me passou o microfone vermelho e depois olhos pra Jay, James, Sirius e Remus (oh, apareceu o Maroto cdf), que estavam intoxicando por aqui. – Quem quer o quê?

- A batera é minha, preciso quebrar algo, e as escolhidas foram às baquetas. – Lore passou as pobres baquetas de destino cruel à Jay, que as bateu 

violentamente no ar, olhando pra uma pessoa no meio do povo que eu não vi quem era e depois olhando pra Sirius. Ih, sinto cheiro de longa história aí.

- Hum, Jami, você toca o baixo, por favor? – mordi os lábios, olhando igual cachorrinho abandonado pro James.

- Certo. – ele sorriu de canto. DE CANTO, CAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA!

Não, nós não temos uma banda! Nós cantamos duas vezes só até hoje, e nunca foi nessa formação, a única que sempre cantou fui eu. Não é uma banda e nem merda nenhuma disso, é só diversão. Sempre foi apenas uma música.

- Vamos! – Lore mandou e nós a seguimos, Jay ainda bufou e girou as baquetas entre os dedos, lançando um último olhar a Sirius. Subimos no palquinho e a música de Zac parou, fazendo muita gente vaiar. – AE PESSOAL, AGORA É O SHOW DAS ANIVERSARIANTES, VAMOS NESSA!

Lore fez a nossa "entrada" e em seguida nos postamos em nossos lugares. Jay foi até a bateria que ficava mais atrás, em diagonal, James pegou o baixo, que estava escorado na parede e eu fui até o suporto do microfone, colocando o meu vermelho ali e peguei a guitarra.

Fechei os olhos quando a luz do Salão Comunal apagou totalmente, ficando só uma fraquinha no palco. Respirei fundo, como eu sempre faço antes de cantar, mesmo que seja no banho.

1,

2,

3!

Jay deu à primeira "batida" com as baquetas no local onde o som sai mais grave na bateria. Eu e James começamos com o baixo e a guitarra. Abri os olhos (quem é que consegue tocar guitarra de olhos fechados?) e tocamos os três juntos, o ritmo agitado e rápido penetrando nos nossos cérebros como se fosse álcool.

UI, CARA.

A música diminuiu o tom e eu larguei a guitarra pra pegar o microfone. É, o James faz milagres com o baixo de um jeito que nem fica tão estranha a música sem guitarra.

- _I'm in the business of misery. Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out... __When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_ - fechei os olhos e apoiei as mãos no microfone novamente, balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro seguindo o ritmo da música, um sorriso se formou nos meus lábios, essa música simplesmente fala tudo, tudo do seu ponto de vista. A minha voz, digamos que saiu firme e forte, nada mal.

Estou no negócio da miséria. Vamos tomar do começo. Ela tem um corpo de ampulheta que sinaliza como um relógio. Isso é uma questão de tempos antes que todos "vazamos". Quando eu pensei que ele era meu, ela pegou ele pela boca.

- _I waited eight long months. She finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we had caught on fire. She's got it out for me. __But I wear the biggest smile_ - balancei a cabeça com mais vontade e meu sorriso se abriu mais ainda, é automático, música me leva a fazer coisas sem programar.

Eu esperei por longos 8 meses. Ela finalmente libertou ele. Eu contei pra ele que eu não posso mentir, ele era o único para mim. Duas semanas depois nós pegamos fogo. Ela tirou isso de mim. Mas eu vesti meu maior sorriso.

Peguei a guitarra de novo e abri os olhos, fixei a atenção apenas em mexer os dedos nas cordas. A música tomou o ritmo rápido e agitado de novo, só que agora como se estivesse brecando para um grande acontecimento, vulgo, refrão.

_- Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
_

_Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

Quando o refrão começou, eu explodi numa espécie de êxtase, dei tudo que minha voz poderia agüentar, talvez eu pudesse ter cantado sem microfone que Hogwarts inteira ouviria. James acompanhou e Jay e eu, nos "Whoa" e depois só eu e ela cantamos. Olhei para o salão, todos pulavam e, quem sabia, cantava junto conosco. Dei o meu sorriso mais aberto.

Whoa... Eu nunca quis me gabar  
Mas agora eu tinha ele no lugar que eu queria.  
Whoa... Nunca foi minha intenção me gabar  
Agora para roubar tudo de você  
Mas, Deus, isso é tão bom...  
Porque eu tenho ele onde eu queria agora  
E se você puder, então você saberia que você pode  
Porque, Deus, isso é tão  
Isso é tão bom

- _Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, i'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way. Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right. __Well I refuse I refuse I refuse_! - voltei a largar a guitarra, mas dessa vez a largando mesmo, do tipo a deixando ao relendo no chão frio e duro do palco ai, quanto drama. Tirei o microfone do suporte e corri até um canto do palco, a música ficando brecada e com um tom mais leve, cantei agitando os cabelos e fazendo com que ele ficasse todo no meu rosto.

Segundas chances, eles nunca se importaram, pessoas nunca mudam. Uma vez puta, você não é nada mais, me desculpe, isso nunca vai mudar. E sobre perdoar, nós imaginamos que trocamos. Me desculpe, querida, mas eu estou passando por cima, agora olhe desse jeito. Bem, existem por aí um milhão de outras garotas que fazem igual a você. Parecendo o mais inocente possível para pegar quem elas querem e o que eles gostam. É fácil se você faz isso certo. Pois é... Eu me recuso, eu me recuso, eu me recuso.

_- Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would_

Cantamos o refrão do mesmo modo como antes, mas agora, como estou livre, leve e solta, pulei e corri até Jay, cantamos rindo, ela batia na batera com muita força, não sei como não quebrou, sério, ela tem muita energia (e raiva).

Whoa... Eu nunca quis me gabar  
Mas agora eu tinha ele no lugar que eu queria  
Whoa... Nunca foi minha intenção me gabar  
Agora para roubar tudo de você  
Mas, Deus, isso é tão bom...  
Porque eu tenho ele onde eu queria exatamente agora  
E se você puder, então você saberia que você pode  
Porque, Deus, isso é tão...  
Isso é tão bom

- _Cause God it just feels so... __It just feels so good_ - parei no meio do palco e cantei de olhos fechados essa parte mais calma, Jay e James pegaram força novamente - _I watched his wildest dreams come true. __Not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true. __Not one of them involving..._

Eu assisti os mais selvagens sonhos dele se tornarem realidade. Nenhum deles envolvendo você. Apenas assista meu mais selvagem sonho se tornar realidade. Nenhum deles envolvendo...

- _Whoa... I never meant to brag. __But I got him where I want him now... -_ todos ali embaixo cantavam e dançavam, simplesmente demais. Um dia, se você fizer isso, e ver, vai entender realmente.

Whoa... Eu nunca quis me gabar. Mas agora eu tinha ele no lugar que eu queria

James dobrou um pouco o tronco pra trás e mexeu freneticamente os dedos nas cordas do baixo, corri até ele, não posso deixar de cantar o último refrão sem ele.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would_

Cheguei perto dele e coloquei o microfone entre nossas bocas, ele e eu cantamos mais fortes e firme que nunca, parecemos meio sintonizados. Peguei o microfone só pra mim de novo e terminei o refrão logo após ele pararem de tocar, fiz uma pose de "Ops, desculpe".

(não porque eu cantei depois de eles pararem de tocar, dãr, foi por causa da música mesmo)

Whoa... Eu nunca quis me gabar  
Mas agora eu tinha ele no lugar que eu queria  
Whoa... Nunca foi minha intenção me gabar  
Agora para roubar tudo de você  
Mas, Deus, isso é tão bom  
Porque eu tenho ele onde eu queria agora  
E se você puder, então você saberia que você pode  
Porque, Deus, isso é tão...  
Isso é tão bom

- UHUL! – berrei no microfone antes de largar ele no suporte e todos berrarem em resposta. Agitei os braços acima da cabeça. James e Jay vieram até mim e nós nos abraçamos, os três juntos.

ROCK'N'ROLL, BABY!

Saímos para o fundo do palco e descemos a escadinha. Estavam todos ali: Lore, Mille, Remus, Zac e Sirius. Eles festejaram conosco e blá, blá, blá.

- Eu diria que mandamos bem! – pode crer, mano Brow! Ui, pareci a Jay falando.

- Muito bem, Jay! – e quem cantou, quem, quem? Ok, eu sou foda e humilde.

Sorri bem feliz e senti uma mão passar pela minha cintura, virei o rosto e James estava do meu lado, sorrindo enquanto conversava com Sirius e Remus sobre algo que eu não consegui entender o que era.

Oh Merlin, me segura! Ou não. Merlin deve ser velho, e... Éca.

- Lily, vem. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e me puxou pela cintura pra pista de dança, no momento em que uma música lenta começou a tocar. Olhei pra "sacada" onde Zac estava como DJ e vi Mille pendurada no pescoço dele. Cinco galeões que ela pediu pro Zac por essa música pra que eu e James dançássemos COLADINHOS!

Não que eu não queira.

- Ahn... Você quer dançar, Lily? – ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos. Ah fala sério, se você fosse o Sirius eu até te dispensava, mas cara, você é James Potter!

Eu pensei isso de verdade?

- Cala a boca e dança, James! – puxei as mãos dele e pus na minha cintura, deitando em seu ombro depois. Há, isso é que é ruiva de atitude! Ok, me senti a última bolacha do pacote agora.

Bolacha ou biscoito? Bolacha, biscoito tem duplo sentido.

- Lily, eu queria pedir desculpas... - ... – pelo que aconteceu no ano passado (quinto ano), eu não queria ter brigado por uma coisa tão idiota, mas é que ver você conversando com outros caras me deixa puto da vida e blá, blá, blá.

Aff, James, esse discurso de corno arrependido não cola em mim. Sinterra.

Não, ele não é corno.

- James, James... - o empurrei pra frente (sinta o poder que eu tenho de empurrar um Maroto, haha (cassete, alguém me faz calar a boca)e fiz ele nem começar o discursinho bestialmente nojento. – Deixa aquilo quieto, ta? Não mexe, você sabe que nunca vai mudar.

Que melancólico.

- Certo. – ele suspirou e eu deitei a cabeça no ombro dele de novo. Nem dá vontade de terminar com ele, esse cheiro, esse cabelo, esse corpo, mas eu prometi pra mim mesma que essa porcaria toda ia acabar, e vai. Droga, to me 

sentindo uma verdadeira EVIL agora, e bitch também. – Você quer falar algo, não é?

Esse jeito dele saber de tudo que eu quero sem nem mesmo olhar nos meus olhos é... Fascinante.

É, meu irmão, chegou o momento da verdade, o momento que todos esperavam.

Ou não.

- Bem, é que... – respira, inspira, respira, espirra, como a Lore e o Remus te ensinaram, respira, inspira, respira, espirra. – James, só escuta.

Ele apenas assentiu.

- Eu quero... James, o caso é que a nossa "relação" não ta indo pra frente e eu... Eu queria dar um tempo, chega dessa amizade colorida, ficar por enquanto só como amigos, nada de colorir, entende? – eu juro que NUNCA na vida eu tive tanta raiva do que eu mesma disse. Sabe, você quer e não quer fazer uma coisa ao mesmo tempo?

MATA-ME.

- Certo, se você prefere assim – a música acabou, James me soltou, com a cara mais cão sem dono do mundo. Mas não era uma cara safada de cão sem dono, era triste realmente.

- Não é que eu prefira, mas James, antes amigos e sem brigas, do que se amassando em cada canto e brigando cinco minutos depois, não concorda? – é sim, se amassando em cada canto, você leu bem.

- É, bem, sim. – mão nos bolsos, a maldita música agitada recomeçou e todo mundo se saracoteou de novo ao nosso redor.

- E quem sabe, depois, a gente não pode voltar, sei lá, ficar um tempo afastados é bom, sabe? Faz a gente pensar se é aquilo mesmo que queremos e zaz, mas só não deixa de falar comigo, certo? – coloquei as mãos nos ombros dele e pedi com a minha cara mais pidona, ele forçou um sorriso MUITO forçado e se afastou.

É, eu sou uma mula. Mas pelo menos eu sei dar um fim as coisas.

Ele foi saindo, de cabeça baixa e mãos nos bolsos, da pista, mordi o lábio inferior e o olhei por um momento. É, talvez você me chame de louca por isso.

- James! – gritei pra ele, que não sei como, ouviu e se virou pra mim, é que ta uma barulhera aqui que nem Merlin agüenta. Ele ficou parado, esperando uma reação minha.

Toda ação requer uma reação, da lhe Newton. Mas no caso aqui é toda reação requer uma ação.

Caminhei até ele e o puxei pelo pescoço.

- Faltou uma coisinha. – fiz uma cara de peste e ele me olhou inquisitivamente. Bem, suponho que você queira saber o que eu fiz. Certo, eu me aproveitei de estar com as mãos no pescoço dele e o puxei contra mim, fazendo com que, nossos lábios se encontrassem MUITO bem encontrados.

HÁ, SINTA O PODER DE UMA RUIVA COM INICIATIVA, CARA!

Sabe o melhor e mais comum beijo? O selinho mais rápido e perfeito? Bem, as coisas podem ter acabado (momentaneamente, cara!), mas não quer dizer que não possa ser perfeito.

Ele nem chegou a me enlaçar pela cintura e eu o soltei. Pode crer que nessa hora o meu sorriso superou qualquer um rasga boca.

E digamos que o sorriso de James também passou bem longe daquele forçado.

- JAM, LILY! – ouço ruídos! Ah, isso é tão besta!

UHAUAHUAHAUHAUHA, MAS EU MIJO RINDO, AUHAUHAUAH.

Sinto-me mais alegre de repente, ui.

Viramos-nos automaticamente pra voz que nos chamava e vimos Lore em cima de uma poltrona acenando pra óos.

- E lá vamos nós. – peguei James pela mão e fomos até onde ela estava. O resto da macacada, digo, criançada, COF COF, gurizada, tava toda atirada no sofá.

Já ta todo mundo de porre, é?

- O que querem agora? – perguntei fazendo de pose "Já não chega me incomodar no escritório o dia todo, quer sentir meu cheiro aqui também?".

Mas ein?

- Uma foto nossa com os Marotos, claro, pra noite terminar perfeita. – Mille disse, jogada em cima de Zac, aliás, ta todo mundo jogado em cima de todo mundo nesse sofá. Como se os marotos fossem grande coisa, haha.

Ai, o James é um deles, esquece.

- SHAN! – Jay subiu no sofá e gritou pela nossa colega da Grifinóriaa, ela cursa o sexto ano como nós. E tem descendências orientas, que inveja. E adora tirar fotos. Se você quer uma foto, é só chamar ela.

A japa (?) veio rápido do meio da muvuca dançante e parou de frente pro sofá, é, pelo visto a foto de hoje vai ser no sofá. Encolhe a barriga pra foto porque o panceps no flash pega mal, né.

Remus, Zac, Sirius e James, Os Marotos, ficaram atrás de Lore, Mille, Jay e eu. Na frente do sofá, então quando Shan foi bater a foto... BAM!

Todos nós nos atiramos, caindo um por cima de outro no sofá.

MAS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Não, nós não quebramos o sofá.

* * *

**NB:** _oooow, eusouabetaCARA! Quer coisa melhor que isso?! Sem comentários! Obrigada mesmo Gê, por ter me escolhido! :D Hm, agora, que cap. maravilhoso foi esse? Tudo bem que foi meio triste por causa da Lil e do Jam, mas tava perfeito³ a cantoria, a festa, o meu Zac e talz ; adoooooreeei³ ou melhor! Eu AMEI! Pra variar, né. aisuhausihuishaui \o/ Gê, não demore pra escrever mais, se não, muahahaha D Ta tudo, tudo mesmo, fodástico! E UMA SUPER ÓTIMA MEGA MASTER BLASTER (coisadecriança!) VOLTA DE FIC PRA TI, AMADA :D beeeeeeeeeijo! : atéqueeuteamo(L) fuie o/_

**N/Gê:** _olá gente, tudo bom? Pois então, aí está o primeiro capt, obrigado a Suze que betou e enxeu de elogios /olhos brilham/ bem, essa fic já teve várias idas e vindas, com outras histórias e outros nomes, nunca passou do quinto capt, mas dessa vez, vai dar certo, tenhamos fé! IUhoiahiauha, o Remus e o __Zac pouco apareceram no capt, mas ainda temos muita história por aí, espaço pra eles não faltarão com certeza. Qualquer dúvida, perguntem nas reviews, por favor. Ah sim, Peter não existirá na fic, porqe eu odeio ele e o acho um rato inútil e traidor. A fic é basicamente uma comédia romântica, não engloba os horrores daquela época, então não teria motivo pra eu pôr aqele ogro na história._

_As reviews, óin gente, muita obrigada mesmo! /olhos brilham/ Espero que o capt recompense vocês! Respondendo-as agora:_

**Fer**_ não precisa esperar mais, espero que goste. Valeu a review, ermã!_

**Beatriz Hyuuga:** _ah sua vaca! Sabe que eu até esperei que você fosse me enxer mais com essa coisa toda de a fic ter retornado, sendo que eu disse isso nunca aconteceria? Mas então, é bom você ler direitinho dessa vez, ou senão eu mando a Lily prum manicômio em camisa de força, muhauahauhauhauah!_

**'- JeH S. Black -':** _espero que a história esteja correspondendo a sua curiosidade! Valeu a review, ermã!_

**Jéh.!:** _postei, postei, postei, postei, postei, postei, postei, postei; e espero que vc tenha curtido. Valeu a review!_

•**Caal 3:** _meu tosqenho, vc é um amor! Valeu a review, espero qe goste da fic._

**Carol Ann Potter:** _ta ae, mermão! Espero que o capt seja como vc esperava, valeu a review, qerida!_

**Suze D:** _ah suuua vaca, até aqi tem qe me enxer? Iuahaiuahiouah, adorei vc ter feito continha só pra me mandar review /olhos brilham/ vc me ama, yeah. Beijon no bundon mole 8D_

_Então pessoal, capt dois não tem previsão, depende da minha escola e da minha pregiça, sabe como é. Espero qe todos gostem do capt 1 e mandem mais reviews, qe é minha verdadeiro motivação; agradar vocês! Beijo na nádega e até a próxima o/_


	3. Fotos não vistas

_**Di**__**sclaimer: blá, blá, blá, HP é da tia Jo, e nós agradecemos.**_

**2. Fotos não vistas.**

_Narrado por Jane Hokins_

Manhã de sábado, dormitório feminino do sexto ano da Grifinória.

AH MEU MERLIN, EU QUERO DORMIR!

- Credo! O Paty arrasou com esse presente! – Lily gritou com sua vozinha irritante de gralha que engoliu um apito, intoxicando meus ouvidos logo pela manhã.

_Relógio marcando exatamente meio dia._

Pega fogo e morre, fedaputa!

- Uma coleira com inscrições "VEM QUE TEM, NENÉM!" em vermelho era o que me faltava, ficaadica. – caramba, quero nem saber qual foi o presente que o Paty me deu e...

EU QUERO DORMIR, PORRA!

Sim, mau humor e eu somos íntimos. Mas sabe o que é dançar até a festa acabar, por volta das cinco da manhã e depois, se reunir com suas amigas troxonas no dormitório e comentar sobre a festa até as nove? Isso explica bem a minha marra.

E aconteceu cada uma que, mermão, fica até feio contar. Mas como eu não to nem aí, faço a entregação de boa.

Teve gente bebendo além da conta (tão além da conta, que depois não sabia nem a qual Casa pertencia). A Lily ARRAAAASOU dançando macarena em cima da mesa de birita (ou pinga, como quiser); mas ela não estava bêbada, apenas feliz, o que diga-se de passagem, me impressionou muito, porque nos últimos tempos ela andava mais broxante que peito caído.

A Mille, então, rodou a baiana porque uma sirigaita deu em cima do Zac; pouco ciumenta que ela é, sabe, quase deu arranca rabo. E a Lore, segundo o que a própria diz, passou quase a noite toda conversando com o Remus. Papo de CDF, to ligada.

Fumaceira, mermão. E onde tem fumaça? Tem fogo, aham.

E sobre minha noite, bem, não convém comentar. Quer dizer, eu dancei até meus pés saírem andando sozinhos por aí pra pedir socorro. E foi isso, obrigado.

MEU MERLIN, DEZ MINUTOS PERDIDOS DE SONO PRECIOSO! Vou achatar essas três que não me deixam morgar, na parede. (morgar equivale a dormir, cochilar, mofar por aí e etc)

- Caralho, é mais papel do que presente! – quando eu crescer (credo, se eu crescer mais posso virar uma torre) fundarei uma agência: A.R.A. Assassina-se Ruivas Atiradas.

Qual é? Não foi na sua cama que a folgada da Lily se jogou e não é na sua cara que ela está tacando papel de presente. Cai dentro se tu é macho, muleque.

- Você vai se limpar com esses papéis depois, Evans! – rosnei pra ela, que com certeza me pôs língua, e então cobri meu rosto inchado e deformado da balada, com o travesseiro.

É, a primeira vista muitas pessoas acham que eu e Lily nos odiamos, o que não é realmente uma mentira (haha). Nós nos amamos, essa coisa de chamar por sobrenome é puro charme. E é pra assustar um pouco as pessoas também, fala sério.

- Lily... Cuidado com a fera aí. – Lore falou em tom de aviso, referindo-se a mim como... Para tudo! Ela se referiu a mim como "fera"? Ah sua palhaça albina! Se aproveita da minha incapacidade de meter esporo em quem quer que seja agora, pra ficar me tirando.

Mas tu vai ver, criatura albina, daqui umas vinte horas, quando eu me levantar. (criatura albina por causa dos cabelos loiríssimos, issae)

- Tudo bem, Lore, mon amour... – Lily e seu francês fajuto, (des)prazer. -... Eu conheço um sossega-leão BEM eficaz!

Pá! Pá! Pá!

ELA ME DEU TRÊS TABEFES NA POPANÇA, QUE FEDAPUTA!

- ARGH, LILY! – me revoltei e preparei o pezão pra meter um coice na Lily e derrubá-la da minha cama. – DESINTOXICA DAQUI!

POFT!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUTH, MEU PÉ!

Chutar a cama não é uma idéia legal, pense nisso.

- Jay, relaxa e goza porque o mundo é rosa. – enfia esses ditados gays que você aprendeu com o Paty (ah, jura?) no rabo, Lily. Educação morreu, ran!

- É, relaxa e levanta porque nós temos de ir almoçar. – tirei o travesseiro da cara e olhei (tentei, porque a claridade não deixa) pra Mille, que ia pra lá e pra cá no quarto, fazendo sei lá o que. Merlin queira, e vai querer, que hoje ela não tenha crises!

- Primeiro: eu já estou ressacada, não preciso ficar relaxada, obrigada. Segundo: tomei tanto absinto na festa que até vi duendes verdes pelados. Terceiro: vocês podem ir almoçar sem mim, já passou o tempo em que precisavam ganhar comidinha na boca. Quarto: os duendes eram feios pra caralho. Quinto: não tem quinto motivo, tchau. – puxei a coberta toda pra cima de mim, fazendo Lily rolar metros pro lado e reclamar.

Tenho certeza que Mille veio até ao lado da minha cama, pôs as mãos na cintura e levantou o dedo, batendo com o pé no chão. Típica atitude dela.

- Primeiro: sua ressaca não me interessa, e até onde sei você não bebe álcool. Segundo: não posso fazer nada se seu senso de putaria é ridículo. Terceiro: você almoça conosco e ponto final. Quarto: seu senso de putaria é realmente ridículo. Quinto: hoje é sábado, levanta, vai fazer xixi e vamos comer! – pimenta no cu dos outros é refresco, né.

O quêêêêê? Senso de putaria quem tem é a professora de DCAT, aquela lá, se formou na área errada, e não é zuera; o carão que ela mete na bunda do Sirius é impressionante. E eu sou um anjo.

Espera, o que tem hoje ser sábado?

- E daí que hoje é sábado? – levantei a cara, logo sendo cegada e ficando tipo míope outra vez. Esse solzinho de manhã é tão delicado que me faz querer ir morar no campo com as galinhas.

Espera, galinhas não são legais, elas matam gatos (sim, elas mataram um gato meu. Eu odeio elas). Campo só é legal porque dá pra brincar com esterco seco de vaca e laranjas podres. Ou maduras, mas depende da sua força em relação à dor, porque as maduras machucam.

Eu não moro na roça, mas minha casa é algo bem comparável a uma fazenda.

- Sábado é dia de vadiar, mulher! – não, eu sou um macho! Quer dizer, tenho o espírito de um macho. Porque se todo homem tem um lado feminino, toda mulher tem um macho interior.

Só que a grande maioria nunca liberta ele, o que eu acho muito errado.

- Eu vou vadiar na cama, obrigada. - e tapei minha cara de novo. Existe coisa melhor do que passar o dia na cama? Ah... Nah.

- Gente, não tinha bebida alcoólica na festa... – alguém da um mapa pra Lily, que não seja do tesouro perdido de preferência, porque de perdida já chega ela.

Essa mina nasceu com a bunda virada pra lua. Ou pro sol. Vai saber. Tenho que me lembrar de perguntar a tia Elizabeth se ela pariu a Lily durante o dia ou à noite.

Ta, esse papo já fico chapado, fala sério.

- Não tinha porque você não se ligou no ponche batizado, cabeção. Você tomou só aqueles coquetéis docinhos pra crianções felizes que se acham os bêbados fodões. – ela retorceu a face, como se estivesse lembrando-se de algo tosco, então eu taquei o travesseiro na cara dela, pra ver se causava algum efeito, e bem, causou. A ruiva levantou de um pulo, largou todos os presentes e blá, blás, e foi correndo até a porta. – AONDE VOCÊ VAI?

- COBRAR O COQUETEL QUE O SISSI ME FEZ PERDER, OXE! – e desembestou dormitório a fora de uma forma que se ela não tropeçar na escada, não é a Lily.

Como que é o bagulho?

- Jay, acorda pra cuspir! Você ta só enrolando porque não quer encontrar o Megoo. Sua ressaca é falsa porque EU SEI que você não tomou uma gota de álcool sequer. – alguém se ligou que a Lily saiu correndo como se estivesse com diarréia, e que não foi pro lado certo? Tipo, o lado do banheiro e tals. Ok, ela não interessa mesmo.

Mas ermão, impressão minha ou a Lore me analisou bonito na festa? CRIATURA ALBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINA! Quem disse que eu não quero 

encontrar o Megoo? Ele é meu namorado e é claro que eu estou de ressaca. Vou até virar do avesso. (ou seja, vomitar)

- Não me comprometo. – me cobri com a coberta de novo. Aqui o Megoo não me acha, aháááá!

* * *

_Salão Principal, almoço._

- SISSI, EU QUERO MEU COQUETEL DE VOLTA! – ri da Lily, que subiu no banco pra tentar ficar da altura do Sirius e meter a boca nele, o que não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, mas enfim... Fim.

Já é quase uma da tarde e o Salão Principal está lotado, pelo visto eu não fui a única a grudar na cama. Sr.Dumbie (Dumbledore), nosso querido diretor de barba e cabelo prateados, e vestes extravagantes do tipo "mamãe, me perdi na neblina", está sorrindo amigavelmente lá da mesa dos Professores, junto com a Dona Mim's (professora McGonagall), que não está sorrindo,

Dona Mim's não sorri, é lei. E ela que não saiba da nossa pequena reunião dessa noite, porque senão, cabeças vão rolar (e vários corpos, incluindo o meu), ahááá. Ela é diretora da Grifinória, e nunca nos favorece, é muito justa, na verdade.

Mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo do fundo do fundão que não se pode ver, todos sabem que ela é um amor de pessoa.

Quer dizer, enquanto ela não meter sermão e detenção, mas isso é detalhe e não abala.

- Hey, meninas, aqui estão às fotos da festa! – alguém enfiou um pacote bem gordo na mesa a minha frente, virei e dei de cara com Shan, a garota japa. – Olhem bem todas antes de qualquer coisa, ein.

Franzi o cenho e ela saiu antes que pudéssemos perguntar qualquer coisa. Isso me deixou meio curiosa. Olhei pra Lore, que estava sentada do meu lado e peguei o pacote, tirando as fotos de dentro.

Caralho, deve ter mais de duzentas fotos aqui!

Entreguei metade pra Lore e comecei a analisar a parte que ficou comigo.

- Amor, come um pouco de carne, 'cê ta muito magra, e eu quero carne pra pegar... - começou mais uma ladainha Zac & Mille. A Mille é vegetariana, sabe, e o Zac vive enchendo o saco dela pra comer carne, aí ela tem uma crise, chuta ele e depois os dois se comem no armário de vassouras.

Fui espalhando as fotos que eu já tinha olhado pela mesa, e digo, não vi nada de anormal em nenhuma delas. A maioria é minha e da Lily com alguém, ou alguéns, ou do povo dançando e etc. Aquela coisa.

- Se você quer carne pra pegar, Zacarias, vai procurar aquela 'inhazinha que tava se dando pra você na festa! – chamou pelo nome todo, vai foder. – Eu já falei mais de quinhentas e quarenta e sete vezes, eu não como nada que um dia teve olhos e possa ter me olhado, certo?

Dispenso comentários.

Epa, epa, eu não sabia dessa treta (rimar é tão ridículo, mermão; mas até que é legal). Mas então, a treta é uma foto que eu não fazia idéia que Shan tinha fotografado, e é uma foto... Que eu digo: que foto!

Não, não é ninguém se agarrando num cantinho obscuro, sua criança de mente suja! É sobre mim, e Sirius. Meu super amigo. Meu super amigo gostoso. Porque olhar e pensar e muitas vezes até comentar, não ofende.

Mas voltando a foto, nela eu estou em cima do sofá, dando um soco de mentira no Sirius, que desabava na poltrona ao lado, logo sendo esmagado pela mega-ultra pesada, eu (eu sou uma orca, ermão). E essa cena se repetia e repetia, me fazendo rir discretamente, porque eu não quero ninguém futriqueiro perguntando o que é tão engraçado e eu tendo de mostrar a foto.

Guardei a foto no bolso da minha capa e peguei o copo de suco, bebendo um golão enquanto olhava Sirius e Lily rirem idiotamente ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam desengasgar o James. Na real, eu e os dois citados primeiro, rindo idiotamente, nos conhecemos desde o primeiro embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts. Aquilo foi cômico, ermão.

Eu e Lily havíamos topado nossos carrinhos com as bagagens e fomos rolando metros e metros estação adiante, até um babaca começar a nos zoar. O babaca era o Sirius. E foi naquele primeiro de setembro há seis anos que se iniciou todo o apocalipse. Depois vieram James, 

Mille, Remus, Lore e Zac, finalizando a formação dessa gangue de palhaços. E eu.

AE!

Certo, não é algo que as pessoas achem divertido comemorar. E eu não estou sendo exagerada.

- Mille, põe essa foto lá no mural. – Lore passou uma foto pra Mille, que pelo que eu vi de relance era a que nós tiramos no sofá com os garotos. Só pra constar, o cabelo da Mille já está castanho escuro, que é a cor natural dele. Aquele verde ficava tão alga marinha.

Mas então, prossegui com meu almoço esplendoroso e. COF, COF, COF, COF! Merda, engasguei.

Merda ao quadrado, engasguei porque o Megoo ta falando com a Mille lá no mural e agora ta se dirigindo pra cá, em minha direção!

Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração aparece. A cachaça do santo está suspensa até ele resolver ser menos cretino comigo.

Porque, fala sério, tem alguém lá em cima que gosta de tacar merda no ventilador, ein.

Certo, corrigi a postura, vamos à matança. Digo, diálogo amistoso entre namorados.

Nossa, me da um prêmio pelo super sarcasmo.

- Hey Jay. – ele me cumprimentou e sentou do meu lado, ao que eu apenas enfiei um garfo transbordante de macarrão na boca, sem nada falar. Que romântico, como diria a Mille. – Jay?

Ele se aproximou pra me dar um beijo e eu abaixei a cabeça, com a desculpa de amarrar os cadarços do tênis. O Megoo pode ter um cabelo compridinho todo sexy e agarrante, um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura e ser o gato, mas me faz querer vomitar.

- Não vai falar comigo? – aí levantei o rosto sorridente pra ele, em pura falsidade. Isso o fez serrar os pulsos, irritadinho.

Pega fogo e morre, fedaputa.

- Ok, ainda ta fula por causa de ontem, não é? – fula é pouco, criança. BEEEEEM pouco.

Certo, acho que você não está entendendo o motivo de TAAAANTO amor com meu namorado. Mas há razões muito fortes pra isso; minha noite entra aí. Tudo super relacionado, eu explico.

Comecemos do início do fim da minha vida (sem dramatizar). Pois bem, eu e Melvin Gooch – Megoo – havíamos ficado numa festa no começo do quinto ano e continuamos nesse chove, não molha por um tempo, até eu fazer a babaquice de aceitar ser namorada dele. Eu não sou pra namorar, fala sério. E isso me faz pensar no porque de eu ter aceitado.

Mas então, até o segundo mês estava tudo indo bem, a gente era um casal legal e etc., só que aí esse boi zebu teve que arruinar tudo. O Megoo virou um cara controlador, chato e ciumento. MUITO ciumento. E a maior treta dele é com o Sirius. Ele simplesmente acha que nós temos um caso de paixão ardente escondido. Idiota, parece que quer ser corno.

E não termina aí, agora vem à parte da festa, que foi o ponto alto de um relacionamento que não existe mais. Pelo menos pra mim. Bem, como foi de se espantar, eu estava usando maquiagem; fiz isso apenas pra irritar o Megoo, pois ele odeia essas coisas como eu. Então a gente brigou bem feio, e no exato momento em que eu o deixei sozinho, Sirius apareceu com seu sorriso mais cachorro.

E, acreditem ou não, eles conversaram civilizadamente, com direito a sorrisos de ambas as partes e aperto de mão. Certo, os sorrisos eram pua presunção e aquele cumprimento parecia um tratado de negócios. O ruim é que eu estava longe e a barulheira não me deixou ouvir nada daquela "conversa". E isso só me faz ficar em alerta.

Sabe, eu confio no Sirius. Mas no Sirius e no Megoo, é outra coisa, ermão. E é uma coisa bem perigosa, pode ter certeza.

BIXAS DE RAAAIO-LAAAASER!

- Não vai falar mesmo?! – ele tornou a perguntar, ao que eu apenas mastiguei de boca aberta, só de porca. – Que droga, criatura! Você provoca nossas brigas e depois se faz de vítima?

Ui, a menina se estressou. Deu até soquinho na mesa pra demonstrar que seu animal interior despertou. Uma lebre serelepe, só se for.

Espera, ele me chamou de criatura?

- Como que é, Megoo?! – larguei os talheres e o encarei fixamente; agora é minha vez de pôr ordem nessa joça. Mas Merlin, você pode ajudar também, faça algo que preste na minha ao menos uma vez e termine esse namoro.

E RÁPIDO!

- Você. Provoca. Nossas. Brigas! – eu me referia a me chamar de "criatura", super esperto. – Não, é sério! Você faz de tudo pra me irritar, como usar aqueles frescuras na cara ontem; aquilo é nojento pra beijar e o mais estranho de tudo é que você também não gosta, o que só reforça minha afirmação. Sem falar naqueles agarramentos com o Black. Sabe, você tem um namorado, e este sou eu, Melvin Gooch, não Sirius Black.

Olha quem falando, até a mão dele você apertou.

E FOI UM MONTINHO, CARALHO!

Certo, agora eu vou acabar com esse duelo. Saindo vencedora, claro!

- Sim. Eu. Provoco. Nossas. Brigas! – puxei ar, pra não faltar fôlego na metade do caminho, então prossegui: - Eu queria que você se irritasse ontem, e bem, eu tive sucesso na missão! Pra embaçar você eu sou capaz até de usar salto, vestido rosa e dançar cancan! E eu sei muito bem que você é meu **namorado**, mas se eu estava me agarrando com outro (o que eu não estava), é porque você, meu **namorado**, não está dando conta do recado, e tenho dito. Agora sai fora que 'cê já ta me dando gastura.

- Como você se atreve, sua... — SUA O QUÊ?

Megoo se levantou IRADO, olhos vermelhos de raiva e puxou meu braço, o que fez meu copo de suco cair no chão, causando um estardalhaço que fez metade do pessoal olhar.

Ótimo, mais fofoca sobre mim.

Sim, foi irônico.

- Me larga! – arranquei meu braço das mãos dele e já ia dar alguns passos pra enfrentá-lo de peito, quando alguém me trouxe pra trás de volta. Olhei e vi Sirius, James e Lily (nanica arretada) de em pé, encarando Megoo de forma ameaçadora.

Nuossa.

- Não pense que isso acabou aqui! – então ele saiu bufando, dando uma última encarada em Sirius. Fez tanto sentido pra mim quanto fez pra uma coruja.

- Pode crer que não! – gritei BEM alterada. Ainda vou fazer os netos desse cara nascerem tortos, é uma promessa.

- É, agora rapa fora antes que o James te arrebente! – Lily ameaçou de cima do banco, quando Megoo já nem escutava mais.

- Lily!

- Que, Jamie? Você é o forte, oxe. – sorri radiante quando mais da metade do Salão me encarava e cochichava entre si. Povo curioso. Sentei-me novamente e evitei olhar Sirius.

Sabia que vadiar na cama era uma idéia melhor e mais saudável.

* * *

_Jardins_

Bocejei longamente e me joguei na grama.

Adivinha o que eu fiz depois do almoço? Ahááá, fui dormir e só acordei agora. Que sesteada, ermão! Até esqueci-me do infeliz do Megoo e da briga tosca. Na verdade, eu nem lembrei, mas não faz diferença. Ou faz...? Que seja, to cagando e andando pra ele.

Estamos Lily, Lore, Remus, James e eu vadiando aqui, perto do lago, onde patinhos felizes se divertem. Mas não por muito tempo, já que a Lula Gigante logo cuidará deles.

Há alguns estudantes aqui fora também, afinal ainda não faz uma semana que as aulas começaram, então todos estão podendo ficar de bunda pra cima sem se prestar a nada. Ainda mais nós do sexto ano, que temos muitos e muitos períodos livres.

Eu gostaria de ir lá nadar com os patinhos, mas aqui está tão agradável que nem vou me mover. Esse silêncio é algo novo pra mima, sabe, acontece de vez em nunca. E é até algo meio fora de questão, porque a Lily está aqui, e bem... Lily e silêncio não dá casamento.

Zac, Mille e Sirius estão em algum canto obscuro do castelo onde o sol não alcança, num belo de um amasso. Não juntos! Somos todos amigos, mas suruba é exagero. Certo, Mille e Zac estão se agarrando juntos; namorados, dãr. Mas o Sirius está com o Paty.

ZUERA, IAHAIUAHIOAUHAIUHAIOAUHAOUI!

Na moral, ele ta com a Shan. Eles têm um caso desde o quarto ano. Ficam uma vez por mês, e não devem fidelidade e muito menos satisfação ao outro.

Povinho que gosta de ser corno, ein. E de trocar bactérias também, fala sério. Eu não faço dessas, sou moça decente. Ou encalhada, como preferir.

Mas então chega de divagar e falar da vida alheia, porque isso é feio e coisa de patricinha.

- Posso contar uma piada? – perguntei enquanto virava de bunda pra cima e fitava as crianças a minha frente. Lore estava encostada na árvore, enquanto Lily e James se apoiavam um nas costas do outro, a minha esquerda e Remus estava sentado mais ao lado de Lore. Na moral, to de vela, não to?

- NEEM PENSAR! – pode rir de mim, os quatro gritaram juntos. Palhaçada, ermão.

- Por que não? – fiz a maior cara de birra e Lore rolou os olhos.

- Suas piadas são tão escrotas que nem Lily e Zac riem delas. E são Lily e Zac. – haha, to morrendo de rir. E se liga em como ela trata o irmão GÊMEO dela, sendo que ele nem está aqui pra se defender. Ah, o amor fraternal!

- Hey! – Lily protestou a que ela nem deu atenção. Certo, TALVEZ eu tenha deficiência pra contar piadas, mas dizer que nem Lily e Zac as acham engraçadas é forçar; eles vêem graça até onde ela realmente não existe. ATÉ em um enterro eles já riram. É um tal de humor negro sinistro.

Ta que era o enterro de um sapo que morreu estuporado acidentalmente, e a dona – uma conhecia Lufa-Lufa – era bem estranha (jura?), mas rir, rir do barulho escroto que o corpo morto do sapo fez ao cair no chão de forma bem duvidosa foi muita crueldade.

Eu ri também, ok, ok, ninguém quer saber disso. Mas histórias a parte, eu sei contar piadas. Acho que só porque uma vez aconteceu de a Sala Precisa INTEIRA ter feito um minuto de silêncio pela minha piada, não quer dizer que tenha sido ruim. Ou quer?

Ok CHEGA de histórias!

- Ta, mas eu vou contar mesmo assim! – os quatro lamentaram em desagrado, e eu sentei com as pernas cruzadas, sorrindo de um jeito que deve lembrar muito a Lily. Bem idiota, sabe. Anos de convivência causam isso. – Amarelo, amarelo, amarelo, vermelho, vermelho, vermelho. O pintinho caiu no liquidificador. UIOAHIUAHOUAIHAUIOAHUAOI!

Cri... Cri... Cri...

O mais lamentável de ninguém ter rido, é eu estar praticamente sofrendo um colapso.

- Gente, não precisa rir pra dentro. Não se reprimam. – eles me olharam muito entediados. Ok, calei a boca.

- Não estamos nos reprimindo, Jay's. – Remus chama de Jay's só pra eu não voar em seu pescoço. Mas ele só acha mesmo que isso alivia a dele.

- Não estamos. – porque eles não me tacam numa frigideira cheia de azeite quente logo de uma vez? PALHAÇADA!

- Nous mesmo, minha nega! – sua nega o escambau, Lily. Ainda mais que você não é capaz ao menos de esculachar olhando na minha cara.

- O que é um quiquificador? – hahá, o James só não riu porque não sabe o que é um "quiquificador". Mas é TANTA ignorância sobre trouxas que me racha a cara. Não é porque o individuo nasceu numa família só de bruxos que tenha de ser TÃO TAPADO em relação à cultura trouxa.

MANDO APRENDER MESMO!

- Vem cá que eu te explico, James. – Remus o chamou, aí eu percebi que Lily olhava fixamente uma foto que segurava nas mãos. Olhei pra Lore que também a analisava, a loira deu de ombros, entendendo tanto quanto eu, então cheguei perto de Lily. Me dobrei por cima de seus ombros e vi na foto: ela e James se beijando. Quero dizer, Lily dando um selinho em James.

- Ruiva, você não tinha me contado isso. – falei em um tom meio acusador, meio safado, ao que ela apenas riu fraco, mas muito travessa.

- Eu também não sabia que aquela japa safada tinha fotografado isso. – agora entendo porque Shan disse pra olharmos bem as fotos. Espera, a Lily se fez de tonga e me desconversou.

- Eu falei do selinho, espertona. – fiz um "L" na testa e Lily fez cara de broxa rapidamente. LOOOOOSER!

- Acabei esquecendo, sabe... Porre, tudo culpa do porre. – porre? QUE PORRE? Essa desculpa é minha, COM LICENÇA.

- Sei, aham. – falei super sarcástica e dei uma piscadela pra Lore, que entendeu na hora a minha idéia.

EPA, AGORA TENHO QUE IR CORRER PRA DERRETER AS GORDURAS!

* * *

Na moral, odeio não ser saúde. Sério, na hora de correr as banhas pesam. E muito. Mas eu juro, JURO MESMO, que a partir de segunda eu viro saúde. E aí vou arrasar com um corpo gostosinho.

Mas deixa pra segunda.

Apoiei as mãos nos joelhos, o suor pingando no chão. Suei tanto que poderia encher uma piscina. Putz, imagina uma piscina de suor? SAL GA DI NHA.

- Hey Jay! – me virei pra trás e vi Sirius correndo até mim. Não, ele não faz exercícios e é menos saúde que eu; é sedentário mesmo. É gostoso porque a genética foi generosa. E põe generosa nisso, ein. – Creedo, te jogaram no lago?

- Ah, claro. – respondi meio desinteressada, limpando um pouco do suor e o encarando em seguida. Devo ressaltar que além do corpo bom demais da conta, esse cara tem um rosto que me faz pensar porque Merlin o abençoou desse modo. Sério, uns olhos azuis clarinhos e de anjo (combina TAAAANTO com ele) e os cabelo pretos caídos de qualquer jeito sobre o rosto de pele bem branca. Do meu lado ele parece um fantasma, super contraste. – Belo chupão na bochecha, aou será que você caiu de cara na pia?

- A Shan tava fogosa hoje, sabe comé né. Não consegui tirar o chupão de jeito nenhum. – ele esfregou a bochecha rindo meio nervoso (aí ta um coisa de se estranhar, Sirius Black nervoso). Balancei a cabeça em desaprovação.

Como uma garota inocente igual a mim vai se criar num lugar com toda essa putaria? Preciso perguntar pra ela.

- Sei, menino mal. Mas agora me carrega na garupa até o castelo porque eu to cansada demais pra até lá.

- Sobe aí, então. – por isso que eu adoro o Sirius mais que os outros garotos, ele não me nega NADEEEEENHA. Pulei nas costas dele, que são super largas e fortes, abracei-o pelos ombros e ele segurou minhas pernas. – Ta pesada, ein Jay!

Tava demorando pra zoar minhas banhas. Mas se não fosse pelo infortúnio dele estar me carregando e pela sorte dele ser um dos poucos caras mais altos que eu aqui em Hogwarts, eu iria arrebentá-lo a tapa.

- Cala a boca e vai, Sirius! – chutei-o com meu calcanhar e ele saiu galopando. Ai que bonito, uma égua ame levando pro castelo. E que égua cheirosa, ein, Merlin que tome conta.

Os poucos alunos que ainda estavam vadiando pelos jardins nos olharam curiosos.

E o Sirius é FORTE, porque eu não sou NADA leve. Grande concentração de gordura.

- Ihuuul! – chegamos frente ao castelo e Sirius me largou. O que me broxa é que nem ao menos ofegante ele está. - Ah, tava bão.

- Sabe, Jayzinha, acho que você não correu o suficiente ainda... – ele vai fazer alguma sacanagem. E não é nem pela cara de safado que ele está fazendo agora, mas sim pelo fato de ter me chamo de Jayzinha. AI QUE EU ODEIO ESSE APELIDO! -... E precisa correr mais!

- SIRIUS, SEU CACHORRO! – como eu ainda estou lerda por culpa do absinto inexistente, "deixei" que ele roubasse minha preciosa bandana quadriculada, que eu tenho como parte do corpo praticamente. Ele entrou correndo dentro do castelo, rindo debochado.

Droga, não consigo correr mais.

MAS É A MINHA BANDAAAANA!

Menino mal. ¬¬

* * *

**NB:** mas aaah! Mille vegetariana? Pouts! O: HAHAHA adorei a parte da Lily dizendo que o James ia socar o Megoo! Aushaushaiuhasui, pobre James! E pobre Jay tbm né, ningueeem merece :B

Mas enfim, eu AMEI o capitulo (pra variar) - ta DEMAIS MESMOO!! Eu to amando betar, obviamente! Vê se não demora pra escrever o três em Gêzinha! ;D Beeeeeijo! - tudo fodástico³ :D

**n/gê:** vaaleu, léti o/e aaae, galera? Demorei muito? Bem, antes tarde do que nunca (esse ditado não nos faz ter vontade de arrebentar a pau os autores?). Então, esse capt...tsc, tsc, como posso dizer...Ficou estranho. No meu ver, umas partes ficaram muito sérias e outras muito comédia, sem falar que ficou bastante curto, mas acho que nesse quesito até é melhor, não faço ninguém dormir xD Aaah, as reviews, quase molhei as calcinhas com elas! UIhiaohai, na moral, sem exagerar!

**Jor Maia:** jorzenha, quem disse que vc não escreve bem? Te dar uns tapas por falar isso! A Lily é nossa heroína (e que ela não fique sabendo disso, senão ninguém agüenta, sabe comé), ela faz tudo que nós, reles mortais não temos coragem n.n valeu a review, jor. Beejo!

**Nand:** esse carinho entre Lily e Jay é algo tirado da vida real, sabe? Mas na fic ele realmente é cuti. E eu ainda prefiro a Amerie, iahoiahaoiuhai. Beejo, Nanda.

**Suze D:** aah sua puta! Tipo, seu zac? Vc não se enxerga não, baranga? Iuahuaihauiahiaoua, encarnei Mille legal agora xD ser minha beta é honra? Putz, isso eu sabia (h) e minha bunda não é mole! Não tenho culpa se há grande concentração de água ao invés de carne, a genética não foi generosa comigo do mesmo modo que com o Sirius! E agora vc se fudeu, vai ter de virar vegetariana xD bejo o/

**'- JeH S. Black -':** o Paty surgiu do filme Meninas Malvadas, já olhou? Pois se sim, lembra do gay loucão? Então, iuahaiuohaouia, meu Paty é um clone dele! Ah, eu tento fazer personagens bem reais, nada muito perfeitos, ou educados, ou lindos ou o que for. Quer dizer, os caras são lindos na visão das garotas, mas elas são taradas mesmo, então fica tudo bem (ou não) xD Ah, a fic contém muito duplo sentido, talvez nem seja sua mente mesmo, iuhaoiuahaoiua. Obrigada pela review, bejo.

**De:** lado diferente de Lily e James? Que bom que achou isso da relação deles! Fico bem feliz mesmo, e mais ainda que tenha gostado da fic, muito obrigada pela review, espero qe goste do capt dois. Bejo.

**Jéh.!:** que ótimo que adorou! que ótimo que adorou! que ótimo que adorou! que ótimo que adorou! que ótimo que adorou! que ótimo que adorou! que ótimo que adorou! que ótimo que adorou! HAIOHAOIUHA, a Lily realmente está longe de ser normal (y) valeu a review. Bejo.

**Beatriz Hyuuga**: MÃÃÃE, TE AMO. ME DA DINHEIRO? Ç.Ç e pare de esperar até os últimos minutos pra deixar review, vc conhece bem as frescuras desse site! Duas putinhas seriam qem? E te lembram qem? AH, E É BOM VC LER DIREITO ESSE CAPT AQUI, EIN! SE NÃO VC VAI ACORDAR MORTA NEM SABERÁ PORQE! Vc...importante? coooooooooooof, coooooooof! Foi mal, tossesinha de cachorro essa. E é bom vc e Léti pararem com essas putarias por causa do Zac, a Mille é bem má quando se trata ele /assovia/ Beeejo na bunda!

Bem, gente, é isso. Aviso que o capt 3 já foi iniciado e que será narrado pelo nosso querido, amado e efervescente lobinho, Remus John Lupin, até lá!


	4. Sobre como pegar detenção

**3. Sobre como pegar detenção**

_Remus John Lupin_

Segunda-Feira pela manhã, dormitório masculino da Grifinória.

- Alguém pode, POR OBSÉQUIO, abrir essa porta?! – bem que minha mãe sempre me alertou: "Remus, carregue sua varinha sempre junto de você, aonde quer que vá, ela será útil quando menos esperar". E sabe, ela tinha razão, porque se eu estivesse em posse de minha varinha agora, não estaria PRESO no banheiro! E não pergunte como isso aconteceu, eu tenho plena certeza de que não tranquei a porta. – ACOOOOOORDA, GENTE!

Encarnei a Jay e meti uns pontapés na porta. To começando a achar que os caras se afogaram na própria baba. Ou se engasgaram com os roncos. Ou ainda, morreram sufocados com um mega-blaster-ultra pum fedorento do Zac. Ok, desencarnar Jay.

Que nojeira!

- PESSOA—

- Nós não somos surdos, caramba! – James abriu a porta, todo sonolento, e eu saí do banheiro, agradecendo e olhando para os outros dois bunda moles em seguida.

Merlin, parece que ficaram de birita a noite toda. E birita foi na noite antes de ontem, na festa de Lily e Jay.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Zac berrou lá da cama dele, com a voz tão afeminada que eu encarei assustado James e Sirius. – AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

- Que foi, seu pinto caiu? – Sirius perguntou, rindo dele.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gente, que isso? Ta começando a assustar de verdade.

Fomos até ele e paramos ao seu lado, ao que ele olhava totalmente, completamente, absurdamente inacreditado pra parte debaixo da cama, onde uma gaveta estava arrombada e vazia.

- Se você não falar logo, a gente enfia uma colher na sua güela. – James o ameaçou, meio como se tivesse pensando se aquilo era contagioso ou não.

- Meus chicletes... Meus preciosos... Eles... – Zac se virou e nos encarou com os olhos quase fora de órbita. Gente, vai salta da cabeça dele. – ELES FORAM TODOS ROUBADOS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Um minuto de silêncio, por favor.

E Merlin, se isso for realmente contagioso, me proteja, por favor.

* * *

_Aula de H. da Magia_

- Oh, Merlin. Livre esse demônio do meu corpo. – Zac se espreguiçou na classe ao meu lado, desabando o carão em cima desta em seguida. Repare que ele quer livrar o bicho ruim de si mesmo.

História da Magia é um saco, até eu que sou cdf reconheço isso, mas estar PODRE de sono antes da aula começar é exagero. Mesmo que seja a primeira aula do dia, às oito da manhã. Mas é o Zac, o cara que dorme mais que a Grifinória toda junta.

- Dos nossos corpos, por favor. – James se virou pra trás e deitou na minha mesa, esse folgado. E corrigindo, o Zac e o James dormem mais que toda a Grifinória junta.

Ou esse negócio de preguiça pega.

- Não baba na minha mesa! – dei um pedala na cabeça de James, que não se moveu dois centímetros, aliás, eu acho que isso fez ele babar. Inutchel. – E Merlin ainda não faz exorcismos, sinto-lhe informar.

Agradeci mentalmente quando Sirius virou pra trás também, pois com certeza, os senhores travesseiro iam me perguntar o que era exorcismo. Ignorância pra mais de metro.

- Gostosas às nove horas. – Sirius nos alertou, sorrindo como o galinha que ele é.

Eu, James e Zac olhamos pra onde ele indicava, vendo que as gostosas eram as garotas. Sirius Black é um cachorro sem conserto (realmente). Ok, elas são gostosas, não sejamos obtusos, e as pernas longas e morenas da Jay 

são algo a se observar, mas... Que foi? Não sejamos obtusos, amigo (e nem cegos).

- Seu cachorro safado, minha namorada está ali! – Zac deu um pedala forte nele, que apenas riu.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que ela não seja gostosa, sabe.

- Ah, eu concordo. – Poft! Poft! Um super pedala em James e outro em Sirius.

E esses depravados são o futuro da nação.

- Vai concordar também que a Lily tem a boca mais melhor? – "mais melhor" doeu no pâncreas. E perceba como eles falam das próprias amigas. Imagina o que elas pensariam de nós? Porque eu DÚVIDO que elas façam qualquer tipo de comentário recíproco. Ok, eu não sou tão ingênuo assim.

- Mas claro que... COMO É?! – agora o Zac taco merda no ventilador. Falar assim da Lily perto do James é suicídio.

- Aliás, Sirius diz pra Jay usar saia mais vezes. – Poft! Poft! (2)

Dessa vez foram James e Sirius que acertaram um pedala no Zac. Complicado dizer quem provoca mais.

Mas a verdade é que Jay podia usar saia mais vezes mesmo; as calças tapam tudo. Até porque também, saia faz parte do uniforme feminino, e apenas ela não segue a regra, só de marra (ou instinto de sobrevivência, Hogwarts é uma selva cheia de leões). E os lábios da Lily são bonitões mesmo (James que sequer imagine que eu estou pensando sobre isso).

Mas repare que o Zac só se importa com a namorada – Mille - enquanto que a irmã dele também está ali, e que na minha opinião...Chega, você não precisa saber sobre minha opinião.

Ela não é interessante.

A minha opinião.

Agora, explicando algo realmente útil: o que Sirius quis dizer com "gostosas às nove horas". Não é uma suruba marcada pras nove, apesar de parecer.

Na verdade, essa é a forma de nós, garotos, mostrarmos aos outros onde estão as meninas interessantes; um relógio que funciona como um mapa. Imagine-se no meio desse relógio, dependendo da localização das garotas, você dá às horas. Simples assim.

Esse método é realmente eficiente, evita a maioria dos problemas que nós (eles) causamos quando uma gata está por perto. Mas como nem tudo são rosas, evita a "maioria", porque os três criançóides depravados ainda estão se pegando como hipogrifos brigando pela mesma doninha morta e decomposta.

- Aluado! – e tava demorando pra me porem na conversa. E "Aluado" é meu apelido entre eles, por um motivo bem especial, que não convém explicar agora. – Não vai dizer nada?

- Eu deveria? – franzi as sobrancelhas, ao que os três apenas me encararam mais fixamente de um jeito que não me agradou. (?) – Vocês são três criançóidess depravados que precisam de sexo.

Eles abriram a boca categoricamente, quase abrindo crateras no chão. Coitados, devo ter tirado-lhes a inocência. Eu sou ácido, ponha duréx na minha boca se isso lhe incomoda.

- Bom dia, classe! – Binns, nosso professor de H. da Magia, que é um fantasma (nada camarada, por sinal), entrou flutuando na sala através do quadro negro. Rés a lenda, e nos contaram os alunos mais velhos quando éramos cotocos e bonitinhos, que ele era um cara mais velho que Merlin (e Merlin já é velho pra ca-ra-ca) e morreu enquanto dormia numa das poltronas da sala dos professores, aí seu fantasma simplesmente saiu do corpo e foi dar aula como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Fico curioso em saber quantos alunos se cagaram nas calças quando esse fato ocorreu. Madame Pomfrey deve ter pensado que era um surto de diarréia na escola.

Ou não, os alunos estão acostumados a ver fantasmas flutuando (e guerreando) pela escola. E Madame Pomfrey é a enfermeira que nunca sai da Ala Hospitalar.

- Puxem suas penas para as anotações, hoje estou animado! – ele sentou-se (entenda como for melhor) e abriu um livro enorme, logo começando a ler sobre a Guerra dos Gigantes. Repare na total animação.

- Aluado! – oh meu Merlin, de novo? Se eles não me deixarem anotar sobre o assunto da aula como o cdf que eu sou, azaro você. – Diz pro Almofadinhas e pro Pontas que EU ganhei a aposta.

Zac sussurrou, já que a sala está em silêncio absoluto. Eu apenas o fitei sem entender porcaria nenhuma. Sirius e James permaneciam virados pra trás, com expressões de tédio/irritação nos rostos.

- Seguinte, Aluado: Zac garantiu que sabia o que você iria falar sobre nós, então apostamos dez galeões cada um, que ele estava errado. – nunca vi gente que gosta mais de gastar dinheiro com idiotices do que esses três. – E ele estava errado, claro.

- Pontas, seu cuzão mentiroso! Eu estava certo, então podem ir me passando os dez galeões, cada um! – Zac estendeu a mão pra eles, ao que James apenas cuspiu na mão dele. – Valeu, Ponpon.

- Primeiro: Ponpon é a velha desdentada voando só de cuecão. Segundo: você perdeu a aposta. O Aluado falou "Vocês são três criançóidess depravados que precisam de sexo" e não " Vocês são umas crianças safadas que não brincam de médico". Nada a ver. - eu espero realmente que as pessoas estejam dormindo em suas mesas agora, porque essa baboseira toda vai arruinar minha reputação de único Maroto monitor cdf certinho. É, eu sou monitor, mas isso também não vem ao caso agora.

- Tudo a ver! As palavras mudaram um pouco, mas o sentido é o mesmo. E o que a vale é a intenção! – vai sobrar pra mim, não tenha dúvida. – Não é, Aluado?

Mas eu dizia...

- Calem-se, vocês estão me deixando louco! – qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Eles fizeram cara de bunda e eu peguei minha pena, voltando a anotar sobre a Guerra dos Gigantes.

Eu preservo minha normalidade. Ah é, essa foi ótima. Eu e normalidade, super combinação.

Eles pararam de me perturbar? Ok, então é uma boa hora pra eu explicar TUUUUDO. Prepare-se, não é pouco. Comecemos do principio.

Bem, eu tenho... Um probleminha peludo, como o Pontas gosta de dizer, ou então, um ursinho meio invocado, segundo o Zac. Certo, eu sou um lobisomem. Fui desgraçado com isso quando era criança, e desde lá, bem, não tem sido muito fácil, sabe? As transformações e suas marcas são realmente NADA perto do preconceito.

Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, tinha MUITA insegurança, obviamente, mas sou muito grato ao tio Dumbie, digo, Dumbledore.

Conheci James, Sirius, Zac e as garotas logo no primeiro ano, devo admitir que eu mudei completamente desde lá. Mas meu medo de que eles descobrissem minha real condição era cada vez maior, afinal, sempre ficava mais difícil esconder o segredo. Só que apesar dos meus esforços e da ajuda de Madame Pomfrey, professora McGonagall e Dumbledore, no segundo ano, de forma bem complicada, os garotos arrancaram a verdade de mim.

Por Merlin, aquilo quase me fez vomitar e meu coração parar!

Mas pra minha total surpresa e alívio, eles não me desprezaram ou me humilharam; quer dizer, o James ficou bastante transtornado no início, mas a idéia de me ajudar de uma forma que eu jamais esperaria, veio dele.

Sem questionar minha aprovação, os três se tornaram animagos clandestinos! Claro, logo que eu soube, achei a maior loucura e os mandei esquecer isso. Bem, uma coisa que se aprende com esses criançóides é: quanto mais louco, mais alucinante e divertido é.

Em todas as minhas transformações, os três estão juntos, em sua forma animaga; assim, eles não correm risco algum e eu não preciso passar pelo tormento sozinho.

Sirius é um cachorro preto enorme, que combina perfeitamente com ele, convenhamos; seu apelido: Almofadinhas. Zac é um lêmure, mas dispensa apelidos (na verdade, ele queria que o chamássemos de Tigrão, mas não rolou). E James é um cervo, chamado de Pontas, o que gera muita avacalhação por parte de Sirius. E eu sou o Aluado; muitos acham que é 

por causa da minha mania de estar sempre meio alheio as coisas, mas bem, agora você sabe que eles estão BEM enganados. Nem tanto, quer dizer.

E desde aí nos tornamos Os Marotos, com direito a um mapa e esconderijo nas noites de lua cheia, mas eu esticaria demais essa explicação contando sobre tudo isso agora.

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça; as garotas não sabem absolutamente nada sobre isso. Não que não confiemos nelas, mas quanto menos pessoas souberem disso, menos problemas. E desse tipo de problema nós queremos distância.

PLOCK!

Eu não sei o que foi isso, mas pareceu uma bola de chiclete estourando e acordou o Zac aqui do meu lado (ele e James cansaram de discutir quando Sirius falou o mais importante: "falem menos e façam mais sexo").

Toda a sala, que estava praticamente morta, e até Binns (isso foi meio irônico, não?), olhou para o canto em que as garotas estavam. E, estranhamente, as quatro, TODAS ELAS, anotavam sobre a Guerra dos Gigantes em seus cadernos. Se fosse só a Lore, ok, ela é a única que como eu, presta atenção nessa aula, mas as outras três...

Ok, foram elas que fizeram o barulho.

Binns voltou ao seu falatório e a sala ao seu estupor natural.

POFT!

Auth! Voam coisas pela sala e acertam direto minha cabeça.

Olhei pro chão e uma bola de papel estava embaixo da cadeira do Zac. Juntei-a e encarei Zac, que deu de ombros e aproximou o carão pra ver o que tinha dentro. Abri a bolinha e quatro chicletes caíram na mesa, junto com um bilhete.

- Meus chicletes! – oh Merlin, a saga dos chicletes outra vez não.

_Caras, peguem os chicletes, mastiguem BEM e façam bolas ENORMES (não me obriguem a ir aí bater na bundinha de vocês!), e ao nosso sinal, as estourem, ok?_

_Beijo na nádega direita, Lily._

_p.s.: foi a Mille que nos mostrou onde você escondia os chicletes, Zac. E Remus, foi a Lore que te trancou no banheiro. E bosta, elas leram isso. TCHAU!_

Essas garotas são... UM PERIGO! Nunca esperei isso de Lore.

- O quêêêêêêêêêêêêêê? – Zac é tão lerdo que até da tristeza.

- Elas passaram a mão nos seus chicletes, não é fofoca, saiu da boca delas. Enfrente isso como homem e siga em frente. – essa é a minha forma de ajudá-lo.

- Mas, mas... Eu não quero ser homem, eu quero meu chicletes de volta... Amor, como você pôde?

Deixei-o choramingando pelos chicletes roubados e passei o bilhetinho pra Sirius e James, que riam de alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é e não sei se quero saber.

Os dois leram e se viraram pra trás, sorrindo como pivetes que colocaram tinta no shampoo da irmã mais velha.

Hey, essa é uma boa vingança pras garotas.

REMUS LUPIN, ESSE NÃO É VOCÊ! Eu jamais faria algo assim. J A M A I S. Eu não tenho SÓ cara e jeito de garoto comportado.

- Zac, larga os chicletes! – Sirius mandou, já arrancando os chicletes das mãos dele, que continuava a choramingar. – Pronto.

Almofadinhas deu um chiclete pra cada um de nós e pegou o seu. O meu é de limão.

Áááácido.

Mastigamos muito, muito, muito, muito, muito. Então quando os chicletes já não tinham mais sabor nenhum, Mille levantou a mão.

Isso vai ser divertido.

Três, preparamos as bolas (a malícia ta na cabeça das pessoas)

Dois, bolas enormes...

...Um!

PLOCK!

É, agora fudeu.

* * *

_Sala da Dona Muito Furiosa Mim's, digo, professora McGonagall_

Agora eu entendo porque Dona Mim's é diretora da Grifinória. Ela faz jus ao animal que representa a Casa.

Em todos os outros anos, não houve uma única vez em que Mim's esteve TÃO furiosa quanto agora; e eu me pergunto o porquê, afinal, atrapalhar a aula de H. da Magia não é algo tão grave. O Binns que é impaciente. O cara tem a eternidade pra dar aula, e nós não podemos avacalhar umazinha? Ok, eu não pareço um monitor cdf.

Estamos nós oito sentados lado a lado, no centro da sala, enquanto Mim's nos rodeia exatamente como um leão prestes a atacar um veado (sem ofensas, Pontas).

Mas eu acho que apesar dessa carranca toda, ela não vai nos machucar. Pelo menos não eu, que sou o queridinho dela.

Aham, ta.

Ela foi até sua mesa, sentando-se em seguida e nos encarando severamente.

Droga, acho que molhei as calças.

- Até me surpreende, senhores, a demora de vossas genialidades para arranjar confusão neste ano. Mas me surpreendi mais ainda, vocês brincarem como pigmeus remelentos e mimados da pré-escola durante as aulas. – por um momento eu jurei que a Mim's não ia zoar a gente, mas... Doce ilusão. – Por Merlin! Vocês têm quinze ou cinco anos?!

- Na verdade, Mim's, eu e a Hokins temos dezesseis anos, os outros ainda usam fraldas. E houve até uma fe—

- CALA A BOCA, LILY! – Jay, Lore e Mille berraram pra Lily, que por pouco quase caguetou a festa de sexta/sábado. Ela tampou a boca com as próprias mãos e arregalou os olhos.

- Senhoritas! Compostura, por favor. – as três olharam como anjinhos pra Mim's, que estreitou os olhos de um jeito amedrontador. – Me chame de professora McGonagall, Srta. Evans; e eu estou ciente da idade de vocês, mas não creio que faça diferença alguma nos seus comportamentos animais.

Comportamento animal foi cruel.

- A Srta. gostaria de me dizer algo?

- Se eu não lembro, eu não fiz, Mim's! – a girada de olhos das Mim's foi mais clássica que pata de cachorro em cimento seco, mas teve efeito, Lily chegou a fazer um biquinho assustado.

- Eu espero **realmente**, Srta. Evans, que nada mais tenha ocorrido, pois seu histórico escolar não é algo que possamos chamar de... Agradável. – sabe, acho que a dona Mim's ganha uma boladinha pra zoar a gente. Ou tem um prazer obscuro em fazer isso. Em qual opção você vota? – Aliás, nenhum de vocês tem SEQUER um mês limpo nessa escola. O que me surpreende, e muito, afinal, Sr. Lupin e Srta. Alanis, eu os nomeei monitores, não?

Tava demorando pra taca merda no ventilador, ein Merlin?

- Algum dos dois tem algo a dizer?

- Bem, professora McGonagall... É que... È, ahm, bem... – parabéns pro Aluado, gaguejar numa desculpa esfarrapada em um momento crítico desses é pra SE ENFORCAR num pé de cebola. – Da próxima vez eu os prendo no teto, tudo bem?

Você tem uma cordinha aí?

Mas viu, eu posso prender pessoas no teto, melhor não mexer com o monitor aqui ein. Sentiu, né?

- Professora McGonagall, perdoe nossa falta de... Competência, nos comprometemos a pará-los da próxima vez. – Lore falou, encarando Mim's de uma forma tão direta que faria um primeiranista chorar. Na verdade, tia Mim's faz qualquer aluno chorar. A coisa é forte, não vai pensar que vida de estudante bruxo é simples, porque não é. Falei e tenho dito. – Ou melhor; não ocorrerá uma próxima vez, a Sra. Tem minha palavra.

- Nuossa, Lorezita, onde você aprendeu a mentir assim? Se a Mim's não cair nessa eu me enterro viva! – Lily se inclinou até Lore, numa tentativa totalmente fracassada de cochichar, porque todos nós oito escutamos o que ela disse.

- Você vai ser enterrada viva, Lily, mas se não calar a boca agora! – Lore respondeu entre dentes, sorrindo pra Mim's ao mesmo tempo. Eta que essas meninas são ninjas.

- Muito bem, Alanis! Espero que eu não me arrependa de dispensá-los sem detenção. – ainda bem que a Mim's não escutou, porque... O que ela disse?

- SEM DETENÇÃO?

- Quem é você e o que fez com a carrasca Mim's? – Zac perguntou com a maior cara de taxo.

- Então você quer uma detenção, Sr. Alanis? – ALGUÉM TAMPA A BOCA DO ZAC, POR FAVOR?

- Claro que não, Mim's querida! Mas você tem chiclete aí? – enquanto que congelava, Lore dava um pedala nele, Lily caía na gargalhada e os outros giravam os olhos, Mim's levantou de sua cadeira parecendo nos assar como porcos no rolete apenas com os olhos.

Ta, podia ser pior.

- Já pra aula de Poções, todos vocês! – nos levantamos de um jeito que as cadeiras pareciam ter pregos; Mille ainda arrastou Zac, pro retardado não falar mais porcaria.

Quem visse de fora, diria que estávamos correndo da morte.

E não era?

* * *

_Aula de Poções _

Como bons alunos, viemos direto pra Aula de Poções; quer dizer, a Lily já ia escapar pra cozinha comer sorvete, aí o boizisnho - vai com as vaquinhas (sem ofensas) - do James foi atrás, querendo fazer pose pra ela (o que nunca funcionou, não funciona e nem vai funcionar, mas ele não aprende). Aí a Jay e a Lore se irritaram e mandaram eu e Sirius pegar eles e a trazer de volta pelas gravatas (literalmente).

Enfim, voltando à aula. Professor Sulgh(orn); um cara baixinho, com formato de barril e bigodes de morça, nos separou em quarteto. Temos de preparar a poção do Morto-Vivo, o que não anima ninguém. Poção divertida é aquela que explode. Ou que tem um cheiro muito escroto (se bem que, se você fizer qualquer poção de forma errada, ela vai ter um bodum bizarro). Ou que ainda faça com que quem a beba, fale por uma semana na língua do pê.

A língua do pê é tão divertida! Mas eu nunca soube falá-la.

Pode rir, beleza.

Todos têm suas deficiências, a minha é só mais ridícula.

Mas a AULA DE POÇÕES até seria bem legal, não fosse pela babação de ovo do Slughorn pelos Sonserinos (ele é diretor do covil; digo, da Sonserina) e pelos próprios Sonserinos.

- Muito bem, Alanis e Lupin, a coloração cinza opaco e o cheiro de metal estão exatamente como o livro descreve. Apesar de formação ser um quarteto, vocês formam uma dupla e tanto. Dez pontos para a Grifinória! – eu e Lore nos entreolhamos rindo, ao que Jay pôs o dedo do meio pras costas do Slugh e Lily cantarolou "vai tomar no cuuuú", já que ele zoou legal elas.

Mas tipo, desde quando metal tem cheiro? Slugh é retardado; mas é um retardado que nos dá pontos.

- Cara, como você são cdf's. – Lily falou soprando a franja em puro tédio, já que ela ta mais parada que vaca atolada.

- Nós não somos cdf's, você que é burra, Lily. – OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Por isso que eu gosto da Lore.

Como amiga.

- O quêêêêêêêê? – perceba a semelhança entre Lily e Zac, apesar de serem só vizinhos, parecem que eles são os gêmeos. Seria a Lily uma ruiva loira ou o Zac um loiro ruivo? – Jay, você vai deixar essa loira recalcada falar essas coisas de mim?

Jay parou sua escultura de um, eu acho, gato, e olhou entediada pra Lily.

- Ah, tipo, aham. – segurei a risada, porque a tristeza que o jeito "to cagando e andando pra você, Lily" da Jay, causou na Lily, foi algo muito triste. (?)

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ah, por dentro não é feio, cara.

- Pode rir pra fora, Remie. – choquei depois dessa, ein.

- Não fica de cú virado, não Lily; pense que poderia ser pior. – Lore falou, fazendo Lily sorrir de um jeito que não me pareceu ser de felicidade não.

Essas garotas me dão medo.

- É, você tem razão. Além de ruiva, nano pessoa e burra, eu poderia estar cagada e sem P.H. também. – Lore revirou os olhos e eu e Jay rimos, recebendo olhares sinistros de Lily. E se você não sabe, P.H. é Papel Higiênico.

PLOFT!

Qual é? Hoje é dia de "acerte uma bolota de papel no cabeção do Aluado e ganhe cinco galeões"? Ou tem uma placa de "Acerte o monitor com bolotas" na minha testa?

Juntei a tal bolota e a abri, mas não caíram chicletes dela, dessa vez era apenas um bilhetinho mesmo. As garotas esticaram o pescoção, já que o bilhetinho era pra nós quatro, aparentemente.

_Seus cdf's, isso de ter poção certinha, fresquinha e cheirosinha e etc. é para fracos! Os bons inventam suas poções!_

_Mille e o resto._

_Ta, ta: Mille, Tigrão, Pontas e Almofadinhas (porque raios esses apelidos IDIOTAS?)_

_(ta, ta: TOSCOS?)_

_(TA, TA, VÃO CAGAR!)_

_Esses caras não sabem nem escrever e ainda ficam torrando. ¬¬_

- NÓS NÃO SOMOS CDF'S, VOCÊS É QUE SÃO BURROS! – Lily berrou e TODA sala parou olhando-nos; Jay meteu-lhe um pedala cruel, ao que Slughorn inchou sua cara já anormalmente inchada e vermelha.

- Stra. Evans tenha modos de dama, por favor! – e aí alguns Sonserinos deram risadinhas maldosas e sussurraram um "machorra" MUITO audível, que, _surpreendentemente_, Slughorn ignorou.

Opa, vai dar rolo.

James levantou lá do outro lado da sala, ao que Jay fez o mesmo aqui. Eu e Lore nos encaramos, pressentindo a cagada que se sucederia.

- Galera, voltemos aos bilhetes, certo? – Lore chamou, mas só Lily olhou de volta (ela nunca liga pra essas idiotices), sorrindo como sempre sorri, mas Jay continuou de pé, encarando umas Sonserinas que ainda riam.

Não querendo fazer fofoca, mas já fazendo; a Jay é a Grifinória que mais repugna Sonserinos, tanto que já se meteu em infinitas confusões por causa deles. Mas não é apenas aquele ódio comum, que todos nós temos, é algo mais... Forte. Mas que não me cabe explicar.

- Nega, é aqui, oh! – Lily a puxou, e ela acabou cedendo, enquanto que eu tacava a reposta do bilhetinho e acertava sem intenção a cabeça do James, que me mandou um sinal obsceno.

Não, agora PARA TUDO! Sério, o negócio é MUITO sério! Porque tipo, se eu mando alguém TOMAR NO CÚ, fazem o maior escândalo? In jus ti ça!

Mas sim, a reposta ao bilhete:

Garanto que a poção inventada dos bons aí está BEEEEM melhor que a nossa!

Os fracos que ganharam pontos, ihul.

Quem disse que cdf certinho não sabe esculachar, QUEM? Nós sabemos fazer das palavras, uma arma mortal.

Entenda porque dizem que os santinhos são os piores.

O bilhete voltou:

_Aposta? A pior poção explode o caldeirão do Ranhoso!_

_Os bons que adorariam (mas não vão!) perder agora._

Aah, mas tava demorando pra tacar merda no ventilador, ein Merlin!

Ranhoso, ou melhor, Severo Snape, é um _querido _colega Sonserino. Os garotos têm uma rixa pré-histórica com ele. E Ranhoso é um apelido dado devido ao seu enorme nariz de gancho. Mas há outras derivações também, como Sebosos, por conta de seus cabelos oleosos e compridos.

Lily agarrou o papel e escreveu algo tão rápido que nem pudemos ver, mas que com certeza foi uma aceitação.

Os quatro lá da outra mesa se viraram para nós com sorrisos MUITO convencidos.

- Professor Slughorn, venha aqui, por favor! – Mille o chamou, toda charme, já que ele adora isso. – Nossa poção, qual seu veredicto?

Ele olhou, cheirou, pensou, cheirou de novo e:

- Não dêem isso para ninguém beber, por Merlin! – e saiu com sua barriga de chopp balançando pela sala.

Lily riu maléfica e rasgou uma folha, escrevendo:

QUEM SÃO OS FRACOS AGORA, EN? 

Os fracos que venceram os tais "bons".

Acho que ferimos o ego de alguém.

_E quem vai explodir o caldeirão do Ranhoso, em?_

_Os bons que farão a festa agora!_

Zac, Sirius e James levantaram as varinhas, enquanto Mille lhes dava cobertura.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Droga, com essa voou meleca até nas pulgas do Sirius.

É, agora fudeu. (2)

_Aula de Adivinhação_

Eu não sei o que foi pior: a Mim's gritando com a gente, ou a Mim's gritando com a gente porque o Zac interrompeu seu sermão pra pedir chiclete de novo e o Sirius e o James tentarem escapar nesse meio tempo.

Ruim foi quando eu e Lore tivemos de ouvir por não termos segurado as crianças na hora do recreio (ein?), dona Mim's disse DESCARADAMENTE na nossa cara que nunca mais escolherá monitores pelas notas, de agora em diante será só pelo comportamento exemplo.

Ofendeu.

- Muito bem, alunos, dividam-se em duplas para realizarem as tarefas: ler borras de chá e ver as bolas de cristal; enquanto isso eu vou resolver uns probleminhas! Já volto, bom trabalho! – a excêntrica professora de Adivinhação, Trelawney, ordenou e saiu da sala batendo asas. (?)

Probleminhas, sei, eu chamo isso de parada pro café da tarde.

Ela é muito estranha, como essa sala e essa aula. E esse chá tem cheiro de chulé. Mas pelo menos nessa aula, temos a companhia dos Lufos, que apesar de nem federem, nem cheirarem, são legais.

- O que você ta vendo aí, Jay? – Lily perguntou impaciente pra uma Jay que parecia prestes a cair dentro da xícara; elas estão lendo borras.

- Espera.

- Não nasci pra esperar, querida.

- Então, morra, porra.

BEM! Eu estou fazendo par com Sirius, enquanto que os gêmeos Alanis olham a bola de cristal e Mille e James fofocam como duas velhas corocas de bengala.

- Sirius, me passa logo isso aí, tenho certeza que você não viu nada além de neblina até agora. - tentei esticar as pernas pra espreguiçar e tal, mas essas mesinhas e cadeiras parecem que foram feitas pra crianças de cinco anos de escola trouxa e O SIRIUS TA ADMIRANDO SEU REFELXO NA BOLA DE CRISTAL! Tenha piedade, Merlin. – Me dá isso aqui!

Puxei a maldita bola pras minhas fuças e franzi o cenho pensando.

- Eu necessitava de uma bela visão, ta certo? – ele vai se afogar nesse ego mais profundo que o Lago Negro. – O que você ta vendo aí, gênio?

Obrigado, obrigado.

Credo, essa falta de modéstia pega.

- Que, aparentemente, não teremos sol por muito tempo. – respondi entediado e deixei a bola correr feliz pro centro da mesa.

- HEY, MILLE! – Lily gritou como se Mille estivesse do outro lado do castelo, e não do outro lado da mesa e todos olharam.

Tipo, chame atenção e seja feliz.

- QUE É? – aí a Mille tem que responder no mesmo nível.

Um grita e o outro não ouve. Ditado de minha mãe.

- ADIVINHA O QUE A JAY LEU NAS MINHAS BORRAS!

- UIAHAUHAHUIAHAUAHAUHAUAH! – todos riram, menos Lily, que no auge de sua ingenuidade, não sacou a besteira que disse. Se bem que esse sorrisinho no rosto dela... Ok, nem teve tanta graça assim.

- QUE VOCÊ VAI RESBALAR NUMA CASCA DE ABÓBORA, CAIR DE CABEÇA NO CHÃO E CAPOTAR? – sabe, eu sou novo demais pra ficar SURDO. Merlin faça elas se calarem, seu veio monte!

- NÃO, SUA MANÉ! FOI QUE EU IA BEIJAR—

- AH, CALEM A BOCA, SUAS BIXAS LOUCAS! DAQUI A POUCO O CORUJAL VAI OUVIR ESSA PUTARIA! E AÍ EU VOU ACHATAR VOCÊS DE TANTA PORRADA! – esse foi um ataque de fúria da Jay e. Sabe aqueles silêncios tão silenciosos que parece que todos morreram? Esse é o poder de Jane Hokins querendo matar alguma das garotas, ou duas delas. A Lily fez até um biquinho muito parecido com aquele, quando a Mim's tava passando sermão.

- Ok, calma, não precisa forçar, Jay's. Diga não a violenssa! – se bem que a Jay não bate em pessoas menores que ela, realmente. Ela tem uma filosofia: "não bato em pessoas menores que eu, e pior pra você se for um macho!".

Por isso que eu procuro não irritá-la.

- HEY LILY, QUEM VOC—

James, bem espertão, começou a berrar, mas logo parou quando a Jay olhou-o ferozmente, e engoliu e seco.

- Quem você vai beijar? – ele perguntou todo tenso. Se Lily pular da torre de Astronomia, ele pula também. Se ela comer cocô, ele come também, e por assim em diante...

- Ah, Jamie, não era você, tinha galhos na cabeça... – Lily respondeu, franzindo o cenho diante do sorrisão que James abriu; eu e os garotos nos entreolhamos. -... Merlin, será que vou beijar um corno?

Nós três caímos na gargalhada, ao que James broxou total e as garotas nos olharam confusas ao quadrado.

- O que é tão, pateticamente, engraçado, ein? – Lore perguntou, enquanto Zac já se rolava de rir no chão.

CORNO... KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

- Pimenta no cú dos outros é refresco, né. – James reclamou, ao que a gente riu mais ainda.

CORNO... KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

- Hey Lily, já pensou na possibilidade de ser um veado? – Sirius perguntou enxugando as lágrimas, e já assumindo sua postura de galanteador, ao que Lily fez a maior cara de "ahn?".

O James se levantou, opa.

- Como é pulguento lambe lata? – mais uma competição de "Avacalhe com a forma animaga!".

- V E A D O!

SPLASH!

E James taca chá na cara do... Da Jay?

OOH MERLIN, NOS SALVE!

- POTTER, SEU MERDA! CORRE, MAS CORRE MUITO!- o azar do James é que ele é um cm mais alto que a Jay. Então ta fudido.

SPLASH!

A Jay taca o chá na cara de... James! AHAAA!

- GUERRA DE CHÁ! – adivinha? Dez pontos se você se disse Lily.

Bem, aí você imagina chá voando pra todos os cantos, até porque os Lufos adoram quando a Lily começa uma bagunça.

Eles a adoram, é inegável; algo tipo meio fã-clube, saca?

- REMUUUUUUUS! – senti alguma coisa puxar minha perna debaixo da mesa, me abaixei e por uma fração de segundo não levei uma cházada na cara.

- Lore? – ela estava deitada de bruços, cheia de folhas de chá no cabelo. Lugarzinho aconchegante, ein?

- Super, mas me diz: O QUE A GENTE FAZ? – me deitei de bruços ao lado dela, que berrou DENTRO da minha orelha, fazendo minha cabeça rodar momentaneamente.

É um agudo de furar os tímpanos.

- Ahn... Nada?

- Como nada? Eles vão destruir a sala!

- Quem sabe assim não melhora a decoração?

- É, pensando por esse lado, pode até valer à pena... – conversar deitado de bruços embaixo de uma mesa pra crianças que não sabe nem ler é algo mágico. E dolorido.

- E como diria a Lily...

- Relaxa e goza porque o mundo é rosa. – ela completou a frase, sorrindo.

Passamos alguns segundo assim, até que percebi:

- Ei, ta meio quieto demais aqui, não? – perguntei.

- É mesmo, será que eles... Pararam? – ela pôs a mão em forma de concha na orelha, mas o silêncio era completo.

- Vamos sair e conferir.

POOOOW!

Sair?

Pra quê sair quando explodem a mesa acima da sua cabeça?

A única coisa que meu reflexo lesado permitiu foi puxar Lore pra baixo de mim e me encolher.

ESSES CARAS SÃO LOUCOS?

São.

- Valeu. – ela agradeceu quando eu a soltei e só se via poeira em volta de nós dois. – QUE RAIOS FOI ISSO?!

- Se escondendo embaixo da mesa, hã? - a voz de James chegou aos nossos ouvidos e parecia estar muito perto. A poeira começou a baixar, então nos sentamos.

- Safadinho você, ein Aluado? – Sirius... ¬¬

- Hey, que que 'cê tava fazendo agarrado na minha irmã? – incrível isso de o Zac virar um irmão ciumento e protetor, do nada.

- Vai te cagar, Zac! – Lore mandou e a poeira finalmente baixou, e... Oh MEU MERLIN! Estamos cercados! O seis a nossa volta, nos apontando suas varinhas.

E a sala está um caos; estante de livros não existe mais, nem livros. Todos estão encharcados da cabeça aos pés, e a nossa mesa está destroçada.

- Vejam, eles estão secos! Comofas? – Lily está nos olhando de uma forma satânica, que não me agrada NEM UM POUCO.

- Lily, eu te meto um detenção porca se você nos molhar! – Lore ameaçou, ao que a ruiva só riu diabolicamente.

MERLIN, ISSO É UMA GAROTA?

- Nem a pau, Loreal!

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Suponho que esse tenha sido um balde de chá.

- Venham, testem a goleira! – eles sequer nos ajudaram a levantar a já saíram correndo até Mille, que tinha subido no parapeito da janela e fazia pose de super jogadora. Não que ela não seja, claro.

- Segura ESSA! – eles fizeram as bolas de cristais de goles. Eta criatividade insana.

E elas estão voando direto pro jardim, porque a Mille não está defendendo PORRA NENHUMA!

Sim, eu estou NERVOSO, porque se a Trelawney chegar, vai ser uma passagem só de ida pra Mim's; e quem vai sofrer daí? OS MONITORES! \O/

- Mas que balbúrdia é essa?! – alguém me de uma marretada na cabeça. – SILÊNCIO!

Não, não é a Trelawney. É muito pior, mas MUITO pior que isso. É a Trelawney e a Mim's.

- Minha sala, minha linda... Sala! Oh, Minerva, acho que vou... Desmaiar... Eu vou... – Trelawney e seus chiliques; a sala nem está tão horrorosa assim. Só um pouco de chá aqui, uma mesinha destruída ali. Nada demais.

Ok, a quem estou querendo enganar?

- Acalme-se mulher! – Mim's é TÃO sensível, ainda mais nos olhando agora, todos cobertos de chá e alguns de pó. – Agora, por Merlin, quem causou essa GUERRA?!

Ah, nem te conto.

- Tchau bolinha... – valeu, Zac seu jegg.

* * *

- Bem, detenção por três semanas não é tão horrível. – Lore comentou, enquanto virávamos um corredor, faltando bem pouco para chegarmos à Sala Comunal. – Mas se a Lily não tivesse dormido no meio do sermão da Mim's, não teríamos os extras de Adivinhação.

Balancei a cabeça concordando. Já deve ser quase meia-noite e nós estamos retornando do monitoramento. Nossa detenção começa amanhã; limpar a biblioteca durante três semanas depois das aulas. Assim, a biblioteca é GIGANTE e ainda tem os tais extras.

Se bem que, esses extras até valeram a cena cômica da Mim's berrando na orelha da Lily e essa caindo de bunda no chão, com a maior cara de "onde estou?".

Chegamos frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que já estava dormindo.

- Humhum! – tentei acordá-la delicadamente, como o cavalheiro que sou, mas a "moça" tem sono pesado, pelo que se vê. – Ei!

- Remus, olha e aprende: FIUUIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – uou, isso que eu chamo de assovio.

- Oh, isso é jeito de se acordar uma dama? – ai, como ela é frágil.

Nossa, isso foi bixa demais.

- Rabo Córneo Hungáro. – falei a senha pouco me lixando pra ela, e Lore apenas riu, passando a minha frente quando a Mulher Gorda nos deu passagem.

Entramos e a sala estava vazia, sendo iluminada só pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela.

Fomo até frente às escadas dos dormitórios e ficamos apenas nos "olhando", sorrindo.

- Bem, acho que agora eles se aquietam, não é? – ela riu e olhou pro canto, referindo-se as crianças que nós temos como amigos.

A Lore é tão –

- AH, SOCORRO! MONITOOOORES!

CAPLOFT!

Ai.

Jay, Lily e Mille SIMPLESMENTE se tacaram em cima de nós, formando um bolo de corpos, sendo o meu a base de tudo.

Ou simplificando, TO SUBTERRADO!

- Porque RAIOS essa galinhagem?! – issae, Lore! Mete ordem no galinheiro.

- Por causa DAQUILO! – Mille apontou pra um ponto no topo da escada do dormitório masculino, mas ta escuro e eu não vi nada.

Elas precisam conversar em cima de mim?

- Aquilo o quê, criatura?

- AAAAAAAAAAAH! – as três berraram como se estivessem parindo... Ai, Merlin. ¬¬

Descendo as escadas, Sirius, Zac e James vinham carregando uns potes amarelos e um travesseiro, respectivamente.

- Sofra as conseqüências agora! – Zac tentou ser diabólico, ao que juntamente com Sirius, tacou MEL em nós cinco.

POR QUE OS BONS SEMPRE SE FODEM?!

- E pra finalizar...

- ESPERA UM POUCO, POTTER! – Lore berrou, ao que Lily cuspiu mel na sua cara. Ê delícia. – Eu e Remus somos inocentes!

- E daí? – e então ele tacou PENAS na gente.

COCORICOOOÓ!

Que foi? Encarnei o personagem.

* * *

NB: que galinheiro, literalmente :P iuashauishiuas cara, eu AMEI e rachei rindo nesse capitulo! Uayshauyshaiuhsaui XD a Lily e o Zac meudeus O: sem comentááários! A Mille se achando a boa o/ da-lhe 8) euuuuu quero maaaais³ nããããão demoooora ;) e o que foi a Jay?! Aiushasha boto moral 

até em mim ii caramba O: ahahah enfim, eu realmente A M E I - e quero mais!! beeeijos Gêzita : (L) lovee you x)

NA: heeeeeeeeei gente! MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA MILENAR! mas sabe como é, um capítulo desse tamanho leva tempo, e eu passei por enormes e imperdoáveis momentos de PURA preguiça! Mas bem, espero que gostem do nosso lobinho e sua narração, adorei escrever com ele! valeu Léti, por betar maaais um capítulo sem cair dormindo em cima do teclado (eu espero), uiahaiouahiouahoiau, amocê.

Respondendo as reviews agora:

**Nanda: **que ótimo que achou foda o capítulo, aeaeae! Você viu que eu troquei a Amerie pela Beyoncé, né? Vontade feita! Capítulo 3 na área, bejo.

**Jor Maia:** aah, meu nome! Fiquei braba. MENTIIIIIIIRA! Ta frio demais pra ficar braba /rolanochão(?)/ Eu também ri daquela piada, por mais idiota que seja! Ah pensa, Zac e Lil's são felizes, oiuahaiuahauioaha. Brigada Jor, bejo.

**Principesa Potter:** que ótimo que gostou, fico MUITO feliz com isso! Continue acompanhando, bejo e obrigada.

**Suze D:** UIOHAOIUAHAOIUA. Chega dessas putarias com MEU Zac! Eu não me faço de idiota, é natural de mim mesma (?), poxa. Mas valeu, betona! Bejo.

**'- JeH S. Black -':** veja por esse capítulo que as garotas são umas santas em relação a taradice, comparando aos garotos! Hioahiohauioahauioa, ás vezes eu acho que exagero, mas o que seria dos romances sem um pouco de falta de vergonha, não é? E que ótimo que gostou da Jay, ela é uma personagem bem...diferente. E o Sirius vai ser MUITO mais mau com ela, espere só. Bejo e obrigada.

**Beatriz Hyuuga:** pra sua felicidade, respondendo as reviews! Uioahaiouhaiau, Jay é demais mesmo /meachandoataleetc(?)/. Logo voce não terá quase minha idade outra vez (??). Sim, temos de estar contente com o que escrevemos, até mesmo com as Shit's, né? IUHAIOUHAOUAI. E o Zac é só meu, chega dessas putarias com ele! Bejo, tchau.

E bem, semana de provas ¬¬. Que vai se estender até final da semana que vem, então aviso desde já, que o capt4 vai demorar também, mas que vai vir, sem dúvida, só lhes peço paciência, a vida da autora é toda bagunçada! Mais uma vez, MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA, voltem sempre, beijoetchau.


	5. O bem e o Mal

**4. O bem e o mal**

Lore Alanis

_O suco retirado do bulbo da maioria das plantas carnívoras é um poderoso antídoto. Eficaz na cura e rápido na cicatrização de ferimentos externos e internos..._

- LILY, SEGURA O POMO!

- EU VOU PEGAAR!

PLOFT!

- MAS CUIDADO COM O SOFÁ, CABEÇUDA!

_Mas por serem extremamente difíceis de adquirir, e quando adquiridos são utilizados quase que logo após a extração, seu uso é muito incomum..._

- NÃO DEIXA ESCAPAR PELA JANELA!

- NÃO GRITA QUE VAI ASSUSTAR!

- NÃO GRITA VOCÊ!

- VOCÊ!

- VOOOCÊ!

- VOOOOOCÊ!

- VOOOOOOOOCÊ!

- VOOO... COF, COF...

- Que foi?

- Viquei zen foz.

- HAHA, GANHEI!

Isso foi Jay e Lily, o que dispensa comentários.

Mas, seja bem-vindo a mais um dia normal em Hogwarts; onde o que você julga impossível, sempre acontece. Porque uma coisa que as garotas do sexto ano da Grifinória não conhecem, é esse tal _impossível._

- ELE ESTÁ EM CIMA DA LAREIRA! – e nem volume de voz.

- PEZINHO, LILY!

Lily saiu correndo até Jay, que estava dentro da lareira, de modo que eu apenas vi suas mãos entrelaçadas e estendidas pra Lily poder pisar. Mille lotou o "chão" da lareira de almofadas, para amortecer a provável queda. Vai sujar tudo de cacaca da lareira e os pobres elfos terão de limpar depois.

- TO QUASE ALCANÇANDO! – Lily berrou se esticando tanto que estava quase nas pontinhas dos pés, SÓ pra pegar um pomo-de-ouro que elas ROUBARAM do James.

Não, não faço questão de ser singela. (?)

Mas eu sabia, sabia MESMO que aquele tempo em que essas três desapareceram do mapa depois do almoço de hoje não foi pra ajudar a caçar/alimentar/lavar vermes na cabana do Hagrid, como tinham me dito. Porque, por favor, até parece que a donzela Millene Thompsom se mete com essas coisas.

- HEY, ME TIREM DAQUI! – a Lily ficou presa na lareira. Alguém está surpreso? Alguém está? Eu não estou.

- PULA NAS ALMOFADAS, CABEÇUDA!

Ela caiu de bunda, se rindo toda. Sabe, Lily, se rindo toda, aquela coisa de sempre.

- Pergunta. – Jay e Mille se viraram pra ela, de cenho franzido. Geralmente a tampinha já sai perguntando e blá, blá. – Minha cabeça é defeituosa pra ficarem me chamando de Cabeçuda?

- IOAHOAIHAIUOAA! Você ainda pergunta, cabeçuda! – quanta cadúcia. (?)

Eu estava começando a estranhar já, porque já são quase três semanas sem fazer absolutamente NADA de mais; é um verdadeiro recorde pra elas. E pode escancarar a boca, pois os Marotos; SIM, ESSES CARAS aí, ficaram as últimas três semanas no escuro também (força de expressão, ok?).

Mas como deu pra perceber, elas alopraram total hoje (ÚLTIMO DIA DE DETENÇÃO, UHUL! Ok, não interessa). Roubaram o pomo inocente lá no armário do James, no vestiário de Quadribol da Grifinória e acharam feliz ficar caçando-o dentro da Sala Comunal. Sendo que este período é livre, só estamos nós quatro aqui.

Até seria engraçadinho e divertido, se eu não estivesse TENTANDO estudar Herbologia AQUI! E nem vem que não tem neném, eu cheguei aqui primeiro.

Se bem que isso é melhor do que Lily e Jay entaladas na porta do banheiro por competi-lo. Ah é.

- AH MEU MERLIN, ELE FOI PRA BAIXO DO SOFÁ! – ah, porque será? Coitado do pomo, nunca voltará à normalidade depois dessas três.

- SE ARRASTA ATRÁS DELE, LILY! – Mille berrou, apontando lá pros fundos do sofá, onde provavelmente há RATOS! E não são aqueles domesticados... Adeus, Lily.

- PRAA JÁ! – a ruiva foi derrapando pra baixo do tal sofá, mas se voltou pras garotas antes de sumir toda por lá. – Só uma coisinha...

- Quê?

- POR QUE SEMPRE EU TENHO QUE CATAR ESSA BOLOTA? – perguntas óbvias não precisam de resposta. Dã.

E eu já perguntei o porquê delas não usarem as varinhas pra caçar a "bolota", mas segundo as três, não teria tanta emoção.

Certo, chega de prestar atenção nesse circo e voltemos ao livro de Herbologia, e... AHAHAHA! Perdi a página. ¬¬

Mas agora eu fiquei TREMENDAMENTE irritada. Pode bagunçar TUDO o que quiserem. Podem gritar o quando conseguirem. Podem se ESTABACAR até morrer! Mas fazer com que eu perca a página de um livro é ULTRAJE!

- ESCUTEM AQUI! – fiquei de em pé no sofá, o que me deixa maior que a Jay (não que eu seja nano como a Lily, claro), haha! – VOCÊS VÃO PARAR OU EU SEREI OBRIGADA A METER UMA DETENÇÃO?!

Elas fizeram tudo, absolutamente TUDO; pularam por cima da mesa, subiram no sofá também (e quase o levaram junto) e foram para o dormitório, atrás daquele pomo besta, mas NÃO me ouviram.

Parece que preciso mudar minha técnica de tortura.

Sentei de novo, bufando tão forte e irritada que minha franja vôo pra cima. Às vezes eu acho que sou a tia da creche. E nem te conto quem são as crianças.

Eu vou enlouquecer, fica a dica.

PUF!

- Deixa de ser sonsa e vai curtir com elas, Lorena! – AH MEU MERLIN, PIREI DE VEZ!

Você pode não estar entendendo, mas assim: TEM UMA MINI EU VESTIDA DE VERMELHO AQUI DO LADO! E ELA TA SEGURANDO UM TRIDENTE!

Pra quem não sabe, tridente é aquele garfo que o grande D usa.

Mas será que esse é meu lado mau? Ok, a retardice me pegou de jeito.

PUF!

- Não, Lorena! Seja uma monitora exemplar e pare essa bagunça. – isso é pegadinha, não é? Porque uma Lore Diaba eu até engulo, agora uma Lore Anja é pra se enforcar num pé de cebola.

- O que são... Vocês?! – eu não acredito que estou me comunicando com essas coisas.

- Somos suas consciências, esperta! E anda logo jogar aqueles feitiços explosivos supimpões que só você conhece! – ah ta, legal, essa capeta bizonha ta achando que manda em mim.

- Somos as duas partes da sua consciência, querida. E não dê ouvidos a parte ruim, por favor. – eu vou é me jogar no lago e afogar essas duas, porque isso ta começando a assustar.

- E que raios vocês fazem FORA da minha cabeça?

- Você esta em contradição: quer se divertir e quer estudar ao mesmo tempo. E eu aconselho a segunda opção. – essa anja, ou seja lá o que esse bicho for, ta achando que sabe mais que eu? Essa auréola em cima da cabeça dela não significa nada.

Na da.

- Mas eu aconselho a primeira opção, e eu sei ais que essa branquela aí! – existe algum lado meu que não seja tão sabido? E é, não vou nem comentar o quão "sexy" fico de chifres. CHIFRES.

- Quem é a branquela?! – cocei a cabeça. Só eu que vejo essas duas "eu"? – Sim, querida, só você nos vê.

Nem vou perguntar como ela sabe disso.

- A branquela aqui só pode ser você, projetinho mal feito de Madre Teresa de Calcutá! – ah, isso não é lindo? Minha consciência do mal xingando minha consciência do bem, em aspectos trouxas ainda.

- Prefiro ser projeto de santo a ter chifres e ficar carregando um garfo gigante pra lá e pra cá!

- Santa do pau-oco!

- Demônio da Tazmania!

Eu esperava esse tipo de criatividade infantil da Lily, mas de mim... Estou bege comigo mesma.

- Mal comida!

Ok, vamos parando.

- Muito comida!

CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA!

- Foi ela que começou! – a má apontou pra boa.

- Mentirosa, foi você! – e vice-versa.

Por Merlin, eu não sou assim.

- Olha aí, a Lorezinha ta se achando adulta. – essa chifruda é tão engraçadinha e maldosa ao mesmo tempo, que até parece cria da Jay.

- Eu completo dezessete anos ano que vem! E parem de ler minha mente!

- Nós somos sua mente, querida. Não vamos parar até sumirmos.

- Bom saber! – sorri sugestiva ao que a boazinha tampou a boca com as mãos e a má exclamou um "Idiota!", batendo na própria testa. – SUMAM AGORA!

PUF! PUF!

ELAS SUMIRAM, AMÉM!

- AAAAAAAAAAH! – uma almofada passou raspando pela minha cabeça, a que as três palhaças gritaram. Acreditem ou não, elas loquearam mais ainda.

- ARGH! QUEREM SABER?! – taquei os livros pra trás do sofá e as três me olharam piscando desacreditadas, como se eu fosse a Lula Gigante curtindo umas ondas no Lago Negro. Agora elas escutam, é? – EU VOU DAR O FORA DAQUI! O. FORA. DAQUI. SUAS LOUCAS!

Levantei e saí pisando firme, parei na porta do Salão Comunal e apontei o dedo pra elas. O pomo estava zunindo esquecido em volta da Lily, enquanto que ela, Jay e Mille me encaravam mais embasbacadamente lesas que antes.

- E NÃO SE ATREVAM A ME SEGUIR! – não que eu ache que elas vão depois disso, mas estejamos abertos a todas as possibilidades.

Sabe quando você caminha tão rápido que seus cabelos parecem estar quase fugindo da sua cabeça e as coisas/pessoas passam apenas como borrões?

(uou, acho que vou me tornar skinhead)

(por causa do cabelo, caso você não tenha entendido)

Mas então, devem ter achado que a monitora santinha finalmente foi infectada pela retardice das suas três estranhas amigas.

Aaaaaaaaaaté parece que aquelas anormais me afetam.

- HEI, LORE! – alguém gritou por mim antes que eu virasse o corredor; gritei de volta:

- NÃO CONHEÇO, ADIOS! – ok, talvez a convivência esteja gerando resultados no final das contas.

Ih, acho que era o meu irmão. Ou cópia mal feita de mim. Eu acho a segunda opção mais válida, mas fica à sua escolha.

Mas então, continuei meu caminho veloz e suado (?) até o... Além? Deve ser, quanto mais eu ando/corro, mais escuro fica.

Ainda bem que eu não tenho medo de fantasmas.

- BUUUUUUUUUUU!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – berrei e pulei, me agarrando na tapeçaria mais próxima. Eu não tenho medo de fantasmas, ok? Poltergeist é outra coisa completamente diferente e eu fui pega desprevenida.

- Ei garota, isso aqui não é varinha pra ficar agarrando! – o "cara" da tapeçaria xingou e eu o larguei imediatamente. Grosso. ¬¬

- QAQAQAQAQAQAQAQA! – que bosta de risada é essa? – A MONITORA CHORA COMO UMA MANDRAGORA!

Esse é Pirraça, o Poltergeist. Ele, digamos que me "conhece" por eu ter tentado aplicar-lhe uma detenção no ano passado. Remus disse que era mais fácil chamar o fantasma da Sonserina, o Barão Sangrento. E a dona Mim's... Bem, ela só não pregou um "LOSER" na minha testa porque ela se ocupou dando uma chilepada (?) na própria testa.

Pode rir, não é piada.

- LALA, A LOREZINHA BERRA COMO UMA PATA! – e o mais divertido é que ele vai sair cantarolando essa música (da pra chamar isso de música?) pelo castelo todo.

- PÍRRAÇA! – berrei por ele, mas o descolorido filho d'égua já virava o corredor. E eu que não vou correr atrás dele. Não mesmo.

Deixa cantarolar até se afogar no próprio ectoplasma.

Ok, subindo as escadas em direção a escuridão do além.

- Shiu, alguém pode ver! – oooooh.

- Cobre ai atrás, caramba! – mas oooooh.

- E faz esse feitiço direito! – mas, mas oooooh. O que eu encontro por aqui? Três porquinhos do segundo ano brincando de enfeitiçar a armadura.

Ta na hora da loba má derrubar a casa. (??)

- Hei, vocês três! – tive que me segurar pra não rir do congelamento instantâneo que eles tiveram. – O que fazem aqui?!

Aqui é o sexto andar. Ninguém faz coisas boas aqui. Não que eu faça coisas ruins.

- O que fazem aqui?! – minha cara deve estar muito assustadora, os anões não conseguem nem responder.

- Bom, nós estávamos... – um deles começou, falando num fio de voz. Ui meu Merlin, eles se borraram.

- Vocês o quê?!

- Nós—

- Quietos! – ok, quem sou eu e o que eu fiz comigo mesma? – Detenção, neste sábado!

Era só um pomo-de-ouro, só isso. Não era motivo pra libertar essa doida, era?

Ok, estou PIRANDO!

- IRMÃZITA! – era só o que me faltava. A cópia mal feita de mim. E o Remus. -

Digo, Zac e Remus vieram correndo até mim, me encarando como se eu fosse a Lula Gigante curtindo umas ondas no Lago Negro também.

- Lorezita, o que houve com você? Até nos ignorou uns minutos atrás, e eu quase entrei em depressão por isso. Você sabe como sou sensível. – então foi esse gay que me chamou antes mesmo. É uma praga; por que não entrou em coma logo de uma vez?

- Na verdade, ele ia começar a chorar, mas eu dei-lhe um chiclete e tudo ficou bem. – Remus explicou, cruzando os braços e rolando os olhos. Zac é realmente MUITO baitola. Digo, sentimental demais.

- O que você fez com eles, irmã? – ele perguntou, olhando os três porquinhos cagados e estatizados atrás de mim.

- Apliquei detenção, oras. – dei de ombros e os dois arregalaram os olhos. – Que foi?

- Por quê?

- Porque eles estavam enfeitiçando a armadura.

Aí os dois abriram tanto a boca que eu quase pude ver suas vísceras. Não mostre as vísceras, não solte pum e não arrote, tenho dito.

- Mas só por isso? – Remus perguntou.

- É, encarnei a loba má e descontei tudo os três porquinhos. – apontei pros três ali atrás e Remus abriu um sorriso muito... Feliz? Aí Zac percebeu essa felicidade toda e meteu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Ok, deixem a Lorena brisando.

- Desculpe, irmã amada do fundo do meu pâncreas, mas eu preciso fazer uma coisinha. – o quê? – SAI DESSE CORPO, DIMONHO!

O zac me pegou pelos ombros e deu aquela sacudida legal, como se eu estivesse possuída e isso fosse me desincorporar.

- Agora, Lore: respira, inspira, respira, inspira, respira, inspira... Assim por diante. – oh, Merlin.

Meti um pedala em Zac e outro em Remus, fazendo-os parar com a babaquice.

Certo, voltamos ao normal.

Virei-me para os garotinhos. Eles ainda estavam ali, com os olhares vidrados.

- Me desculpem, por favor. Podem ir. E esqueçam-se da detenção. – eles continuaram parados. – PODEM IR!

E então saíram correndo desesperadamente, tropeçando pelo caminho. Eitz idade feliz.

- Eu ein, Lorezinha, nem quero saber o que você falou pra eles. – revirei os olhos. Provavelmente disse que ia deflorá-los, Zac, seu babaca.

- LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE! – e eu achando que elas não iam me encontrar.

Lily, Jay e Mille chegaram correndo até nós. Estavam de olhos saltados e ofegantes. No mínimo correram uns três andares sem parar.

E adivinha? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! O querido veio junto, aquele pomo-de-ouro.

- Lore, a gente ficou tão preocupada quando você surtou daquele jeito e saiu voando da Sala Comunal. – Mille pôs a mão no coração, numa fajuta dramatização. Zac foi a socorro (?) dela. Merlin, modo melação ON.

- É, achamos que você tinha ficado total pimbal das idéias! – Lily se aproximou.

- Não, Lily, por mais que se esforcem, ninguém nunca irá conseguir tirar-lhe o posto de louca major. – Jay falou, acrescentando: - Sem ofensas, Lore.

Sorri e afaguei o cocuruto de uma Lily risonha. Uma coisa meio totó carente e necessitado.

- Esse pomo não é do James? – Remus perguntou, encarando de cenho franzindo a tal bolota ali.

- Não, Remus, esse é Popo. O pomo-de-ouro do Jame. – Zac tentou forçar uma cara de sério sabichão, ao que eu, Jay, Mille e Remus caímos na gargalhada.

PUTZ! Que James me desculpe, mas pomo de estimação é MUITO OTÁRIO!

Peraí, a Lily não ta rindo? Lílian Engasga Saliva de Tanto Rir Evans NÃO está rindo? Onde é o matadouro mais próximo?

Paramos de rir. Quer dizer, a Mille teve que dar um pedala na Jay pra ela parar de rir. Básico.

- O que foi, Lily? – perguntamos quase em uníssono.

- Popo era meu hamster. E ele morreu... Na privada. – oh meu Merlin, regressamos há uns dez anos atrás. Lily e Popo, Popo e Lily. Um bichinho gordo, preto e muito preguiçoso, que amava comer, até que em um belo dia, sem intenção alguma, mas mesmo assim eu não entendo COMO, a Lily o tocou pra dentro da privada.

E pior ainda, ao invés de catar a bicha lá dentro, ela foi berrando pedir socorro lá em casa. Preciso nem dizer que o Zac começou a berrar mais que a própria Lily no mesmo instante. Duas mini-bixinhas loucas dando ataque no jardim.

- Como ele morreu na privada? – Remus perguntou, inocentemente. Esse é um menino que mesmo depois de seis anos, não aprendeu muita coisa. Precisa de aulas extras. Hehe.

Extremamente profissional!

E quanto mais eu falo, pior fica.

- Ele não sabia nadar, dã. – ta certo, podia ser pior, sempre pode. Mesmo se tratando da Lily.

Momento de silêncio, cada um pensando em suas abobrinhas interiores. E o Popo, o pomo, zumbindo na minha orelha.

- Ok, o que acham de irmos pra detenção? Já está quase na hora. – quebrei o silêncio, olhando impaciente pro corredor a frente. Todos concordaram e saíram andando.

Inclusive, o POPO! Só que no caso, saiu voando.

- ARGH, CHEGA DESSA BOSTA! – saquei a varinha em direção ao Popo (¬¬) e o explodi em mil pedacinhos.

Todos ficaram de boca aberta.

- Bela pontaria. – Remus elogiou.

- Obrigada. – e saí marchando.

_Biblioteca_

- Lily, vira o livro de cabeça pra cima. – Jay puxou o livro das mãos dela e o virou de cabeça pra cima, bufando em seguida e se jogando na parede.

- Pra que se você já fez isso? E além do mais, eu gosto de ler de cabeça pra baixo, é relaxante. – a ruiva virou o livro de cabeça pra baixo de novo e voltou a ler.

Esse amor incondicional delas me surpreende cada vez mais.

Enfim, estamos todos, todinhos mesmo, incluindo James e Sirius, que apareceram logo depois de eu ter estourado o Popo, na Biblioteca, mofando, porque já terminamos a detenção de hoje.

Já são umas cinco da manhã e nós estamos em cima das estantes mais altas, olhando uns livros escrotos.

- James, pega! – Sirius tacou um livro pra James que o pegou no ar. Eles estão em estantes BEM distantes. – Boa!

- Ser bom é o que há, meu caro Almofadinhas. – James piscou, se rindo todo. Nós quatro, garotas, suspiramos entediadas. Começou a sessão apelidos que não fazem sentido.

- Errado Pontas, ser mal é o que há! – ah, meu Merlin.

- Vocês vão para o inferno, e o céu agradece. – falei virando a página de um livro despreocupadamente.

- Olha quem falando de céu e inferno, Lorezita, nem parece que foi você que explodiu o po—

- CALA A BOCA, ZAC! – nós quatro, garotas, gritamos e ele calou-se na hora, engolindo em seco. Nós quatro sim, porque vamos levar uma surra quando o James souber do ocorrido.

- Explodiu o quê? – Sirius e James perguntaram, curiosos.

- Ahn... Um hamster! – Mille inventou desesperada, ao que Remus riu pelo nariz e eu também, e Lily broxou ligeiramente. Jay ainda se virou pra trás, cortando a garganta com o dedo, num sinal pro Zac.

Alguém se fudeu e não fui eu. (8)

* * *

NB: só pra variar ta PERFEITO né pooobre Popo! Iuahsiuahsiua. Quero só ver a cara do James quando ele descobrir! E o Zac, sem comentários. Ô boca grande, seu! Lily afogando hamster, vai entender! E a Lore - aaaaaaaadorei! Iashaiuoshauihiusa discussões básicas com as consciências :P hahahaha muuuuuito bom, Gezinha! Eu quero/necessito de mais, ok? Não demora - te amo! (L) :

n/A: ah, nem tenho o qe falar, pessoal xD espero qe gostem! valeu, Léti /olhinhos brilhando/ aah, a fic tem uma capa, se qiserem dar uma olhada, só colar isso aqi no navegador: i128./albums/p169/allynyzinha/clssicomarotocopy-1.jpg espero reviwes, por favor /sorriso de orelha a orelha/ até a próxima!


End file.
